Freedom
by panteraa
Summary: Blessé lors d'une bataille, Galahad est fait prisonnier par les Pictes. Arthur et ses chevaliers ne sont pas près de le laisser aux mains de l'ennemi. Seulement, le jeune homme tombera sur quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours tout le monde, voici ma première fic sur le Roi Arthur, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et vous prendrey plaisir à lire tout autant que moi j'en prends à l'écrire ^^. Cela étant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Nous ne sommes pas des hommes libres. Et c'est pour cette liberté que je me bats avec mon peuple contre ces romains envahisseurs qui ne cherche qu'à nous éloigner de notre propre terre. Ce mur en est la preuve. Enfermé au sud, ils jouissent de nos plaines, nos forêts, de cette terre qui ne leurs appartient pas. Lorsque l'ont ma dit qu'une nouvelle bataille aller commencer, j'ai immédiatement accepté d'aller avec eux. Je ne prétends pas être doué à l'arc, ni l'épée et encore moins en combat en général. Pourtant, si j'ai voulu m'y joindre, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison de combattre pour une cause juste, notre terre. Avant notre départ, mon père me précisa bien de rester cacher dans les arbres, tirer des flèches, et ne descendre que si la bataille était fini ou parce qu'il en allait de ma survie. Je montrais néanmoins mon mécontentement en grognant pour la forme. Mon père ne le vit pas de cet œil là, il fronça les sourcils et me réprimanda.<p>

« Enfin Judy, réfléchis, ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu pourrais te faire tuer, alors fais ce que je te dis.

-Je suis en âge de penser seule, je veux me battre pour nous et notre peuple.

-Je sais, mais je t'en pris, écoute moi ! Reste en retrait et bats toi de loin, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. » Trancha t-il.

Je savais que quoique je dise, il refusera toutes mes protestations. Et au fond, je savais très bien qu'il avait raison, il combattait depuis plus longtemps que moi les romains et qui plus est, ces chevaliers réputés surpuissant, commandé par Arthur, le héros de la Bretagne. Mon œil ! Pour moi, il n'était pas un ennemi de ma terre, peut-être juste une personne qui a fait le mauvais choix de ce mettre au service de ces voleurs... Pour ses chevaliers, je ne savais que penser d'eux car leur liberté leur avait été volée. Que pouvaient-ils faire sinon obéir ? Il n'empêche que ces hommes étaient la pire menace pour mon peuple, leur force de combat était réellement sans égale...

J'ai suivie le groupe jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Ici, j'écoutais le conseil de mon père et grimpais à un arbre comme le faisait tant d'autre. Me préparant à l'assaut, je sortis mon arc ainsi qu'une flèche et attendis les ordres. Du haut de mon perchoir, je les vis arriver. Galopant à toute vitesse vers nous, les chevaliers devaient sans doute s'attendre à une attaque de notre part, ils savaient toujours lorsque nous allions attaquer... J'ai encoché mon projectile, bientôt imitée par les autres en hauteur. Pendant un instant, j'ai tourné mon regard vers le sol, je voyais mon père, épée sortie, attendre lui aussi. Et pendant un instant, je me suis demandée si je le reverrais après cette bataille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une flèche adverse me frôla et alla se planter sur un guerrier derrière qui tomba de l'arbre que je repris conscience de la situation. Un des cavaliers, chevauchant un peu plus en avant des autres, tira une autre flèche. Encore une fois, il ne rata pas son coup, l'un des notre tomba dans un cri étouffé. Je supposais qu'il était aussi celui qui avait tiré en premier et failli me toucher. D'un cri commun, les hommes au sol s'élancèrent toutes armes dehors. Alors, j'ai lâché ma flèche qui se planta pitoyablement dans la terre. Sans me laisser abattre, je recommençais ma manœuvre et comme la première fois, aucunes d'elles ne touchèrent de cible. Autour de moi, je voyais les miens tomber comme des feuilles. Je ne savais pas qui pouvait tirer d'aussi loin tout en combattant, pourtant, il arrivait à nous tuer facilement alors qu'aucun de nous n'avait réussi à les toucher. J'ai regardé le champ et je vis mon père, en plein combat avec un colosse chauve qui semblait mener la bataille. Mon père tomba lourdement au sol et ne put éviter ce coup fatal qui lui arracha une partie du corps. Mon cœur rata un battement. J'ai senti mon esprit et ma conscience s'envoler. C'est sans contrôler mes mouvements que je suis descendue de l'arbre et me dirigeais en courant vers mon père. Je me souviens seulement de la haine et la colère que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai vu la vie s'étendre dans ses yeux. Et sans réfléchir je courais à travers les combats pour rejoindre son corps. Je tombais au sol devant son cadavre, les mains tremblantes, incapable de prononcer une parole cohérente. De fureur, je me relevais en bandant mon arc, décochant une flèche sans savoir dans quelle direction elle irait. Sans trop y croire, les larmes coulant encore, ma douleur à vif, je vis l'un des chevaliers tomber de son cheval, blessé par une flèche. Ma flèche. Je me réjouissais de l'avoir touché, bien que même avec ça, ma rage soit toujours aussi vivace. J'ai entendu ses compagnons crier son nom sans pour autant pouvoir le rejoindre et le sauver. Nous étions trop nombreux, et malgré nos pertes immenses, la victoire aujourd'hui serait notre, ils perdaient l'un des leurs. Submergé par le nombre, les cavaliers durent s'enfuir en laissant leur ami qui maintenant était entouré par notre armée. Je me sentais heureuse d'avoir pu les empêcher de le sauver. Abandonnant ma position et les restes de mon père, j'ai couru vers l'endroit où l'ennemi était tombé de sa monture. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme que j'avais blessé et mené jusqu'à la mort. Je voulais voir dans ses yeux la terreur et la souffrance. Je ne m'attendais en aucun cas à ce que je vis.

Étendu au sol se tenait devant moi un jeune homme aux boucles brunes, tombant en bataille sur un visage doux entouré par une barbe. Ses traits étaient encore ceux d'un jeune homme. Mais son regard me troubla étrangement, toute ma haine s'envola et fit place à la curiosité. J'avais devant moi deux yeux gris, clair et vif. Je ne vis rien qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de la peur, il semblait juste attendre ce qu'ont allait faire de lui. Ma flèche avait touché son épaule et l'avait même transpercée. Le sang coulait à travers son armure et je le vis retenir un gémissement lorsque des hommes le prirent pour le soulever, non sans violence. Mais une nouvelle fois, aucune peur ne s'échappa de lui. Avait-il été préparé à ce genre de cas ?

« Achevons le ! » Cria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une claque. Moi qui avais ardemment voulu sa mort, je m'étonnais à vouloir l'empêcher maintenant. Mais ses yeux m'intriguais, je voulais savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Pourquoi aucune peur en cet instant ne transpirait de sa personne...

« Non ! Ai-je crié à mon tour. Gardons le, il pourrait nous être utile. »

Les miens ont gardé le silence, mais je savais que au fond d'eux, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, le tuer. Une voix qui n'était inconnue de personne ici retenti.

« Pourquoi Judy voudrais tu que nous le gardions ? C'était Merlin, notre chef, qui s'adressait à moi.

-Je.. Je pense qu'il peut nous être utile. Comme rançon par exemple ? Murmurais-je, peu sûr de moi.

-Et tu serais prête à t'en occuper même si il est ami avec ceux qui viennent de tuer Jarl ? »

Je sursautais au nom de mon père. Pendant un instant, je sentis la tristesse et la colère revenir en moi, mais mon intérêt pour cet homme remporta le combat. Je voulais le comprendre, en apprendre plus sur nos ennemis. Je confirmais d'un hochement de tête, sans un mot, cela n'était pas nécessaire.

« Très bien, il est donc sous ta responsabilité Judy. » Et il s'éloigna vers la forêt.

Les autres aussi suivirent les pas de notre chef, emportant avec eux les morts sur le champ de bataille, aucun ne releva ma décision. Je vis de loin quelqu'un emmener le corps de mon père, je soupirais face à la douleur du deuil qui me revint encore une fois. Je me retrouvais seule avec cet homme dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom et dont le regard avait piqué ma curiosité. Avec douceur, je passais son bras valide sur mes épaules et l'aidais à se relever. Je ne lui adressais aucune parole durant le chemin, il fit de même, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter de gémir. Je n'avais pas encore retiré la flèche, elle devait bien le tirailler. Je traversais la forêt avec lui et dans le cas où il tenterait de s'échapper, je décidais de me rendre non pas à notre village pour éviter toute fuite d'information. Je le menais donc vers une petite cachette de ma connaissance dans les bois, celle ci faisait depuis quelque temps office de maison pour moi. Je remarquais que l'homme commençait à perdre conscience, son teint se fit plus pâle.

Arrivé devant ma tente, je le lâchais doucement sur la paillasse et entrepris de défaire son armure. Difficilement cependant, la flèche n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le chevalier n'avait pas encore sombré dans l'inconscient et me regardait faire, ses yeux toujours sans aucune trace de peur, ceux ci me firent frissonner. Je cassais la tige de bois et à l'unissons du craquement, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La suite fut plus rapide, la pointe vint toute seule, je n'eus pas à chercher en profondeur, pour le reste, je bandais son épaule et essuyais le sang qui avait coulé. Sa respiration s'était faite plus lente et il avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer. Alors que je croyais qu'il s'était endormit, le son de sa voix me fit sursauter.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous épargné ? » demanda t-il calmement, ce qui m'impressionna.

Ce jeune homme était aux mains de l'ennemi, aucune peur ne se faisait sentir et il gardait un calme exemplaire, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si il cachait très bien ses sentiments ou si il était justement sans sentiments... Mon temps de réponse du lui paraître trop long car il commença à se redresser pour vérifier que j'étais toujours bien là.

« Je... Pour être franche, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous sauver. » Mentis-je, bien que d'une certaine manière, je n'arrivais pas à définir les vrais raisons de mon choix. Voulais-je vraiment l'observer pour en connaître plus sur l'ennemi ? Il arqua un sourcil, peu convaincu mais laissa passer. Il se recoucha très lentement, évitant tout mouvement brusque avec son bras. Je vis son autre main venir frotter les bandages, quelque chose le gênait peut-être ? Ou était-ce simplement la douleur.

« Vous avez mal ? » Demandais-je en m'asseyant à nouveau à ses côtés, une gourde d'eau fraiche en main.

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement bien la douleur. Je l'interprétais comme réponse positive. Je lui tendis l'eau, il la but et me la rendit en lançant un vague merci. Son regard se tourna vers le ciel, légèrement visible à travers les arbres. Tout à coup, je m'aperçus que j'avais une petite lacune le concernant, je décidais d'y remédier immédiatement.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Questionnais-je avec douceur.

Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent avec étonnement vu ma question, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être prisonnier de la sorte, encore moins avec une geôlière comme moi, qui, je devais me l'avouer, n'était pas aussi mauvaise et méchante. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de tyrannique qui maltraitait pour le plaisir.

« Vous êtes étrange. Lacha t-il à mon intention. Il me fit sourire.

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Répliquais-je gentiment.

-Galahad. Dit-il enfin.

-Enchanté Galahad, je m'appelle Judy. »

En signe d'accord il hocha simplement la tête. Je le devinais fatigué et bientôt je le vis s'assoupir. Le soleil allait se coucher, le ciel commença à se teinter des couleurs du crépuscule et bientôt la nuit tomberait. Tout à coup, j'entendis au loin les sons d'appel de mon village, il demandait à tout le monde le rassemblement, je ne pouvais pas moi même m'y soustraire, garde du prisonnier ou non. Pour plus de précaution je l'attachais, je préférais éviter la fuite et devoir le chercher dans les bois tard dans la nuit. Cela fait, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt en direction du village.

OoOoOoOoOo

La défaite avait été cuisante, cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais la perte de l'un des leurs les affectaient gravement. Trop loin du mur d' Hadrien, les chevaliers avaient été obligé de camper à la nuit tombée. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, certain avait perdu espoir pour leur jeune compagnon disparu, d'autre ne le perdait pas et espérait de tout cœur une décision dans leur sens de la part d'Arthur. Après Gauvain, le commandant des chevaliers Sarmates était le plus touché. Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir perdu le plus jeune de ses hommes, à peine âgé de dix huit ans et qui n'avait jamais pu commencer à vivre. La liberté lui avait échappé...

Assit autour du feu, les six hommes n'osaient pas prononcer un mot. Tristan, comme à son habitude gardait le silence, le visage impassible, mais au fond de lui, il avait peur de savoir si Galahad était mort. Bors buvait à sa gourde du vin, se saoulant pour essayer d'oublier, Dagonnet à ses côtés surveillait son ami, mais lui aussi était atteint par cette perte. Lancelot était adossé à un arbre, les pensées focalisées sur la petite sculpture à l'effigie d'un lion dans ses mains, pleurant en silence le jeune homme. Gauvain avait les yeux perdu dans le feu, son esprit vacant loin de ce lieu, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, il était le plus atteint des six. Arthur était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, maudissant les Pictes de leurs avoir enlevé leur ami.

« Ont fait quoi maintenant Arthur ? Demanda Bors entre deux gorgées.

-Nous rentrons mes amis... Soupira le commandant, devinant facilement la réaction de certain, ce qui ne manqua pas.

-Tu comptes abandonner Galahad ? Siffla Gauvain mortifié.

-Si tant est qu'il soit toujours vivant, les Pictes ne tarderons pas à l'emmener au nord du mur. Et dans ce cas il sera impossible de le retrouver. De toute façon, je doutes qu'ils l'est laissés en vie. Répondit Arthur calmement, cependant, ses propres paroles lui brulaient les lèvres.

-Nous les avons vu l'emmener vers la foret et il était toujours vivant, pourquoi l'auraient-ils laissés en vie dans ce cas ? Rétorqua le chevalier blond.

-Peut-être par vengeance... murmura leur chef.

-Ou peut-être cherchent t-ils à avoir une rançon, ils attendent peut-être quelque chose ? Intervint Lancelot plus positif, Gauvain le suivit et continua:

-Si c'est la cas Arthur, il est toujours en vie et nous devons aller le sauver avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent de l'autre côté du mur. »

Le commandant ne répondit pas, l'espoir renaissant sur ses traits, était-il possible que Galahad soit toujours de ce monde ? Il devait tenter le coup, pour son chevalier, pour ses chevaliers.

« Tristan, te serais t-il possible de retrouver leurs traces ? Demanda Arthur.

-Ce que tu me demandes là est évident. Répliqua l'éclaireur.

-Et crois tu qu'il soit toujours vivant ?

-Hum... Je suis de cet avis. Fit-il simplement.

-Et vous mes amis ? Êtes vous près à foncer vers les Pictes pour retrouver Galahad ?

-Bien sur ! S'écria Bors avec rage.

-Nous ne le laisserons pas. Lacha simplement Dagonnet, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-On abandonne pas un ami. Fit Lancelot.

-Pour Galahad. » Termina Gauvain.

Arthur acquiesça, plein d'espoir pour la réussite de cette nouvelle mission improviste. De toute façon, abandonner un compagnon comme venait de le dire Lancelot était tout simplement hors de question. D'une voix forte, Arthur reprit.

« Dans ce cas mes amis, nous partirons demains ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Petite précision pour la compréhension, cette histoire ce passe cinq ans avant les évènements du film. Donc pour moi, Galahad a 23 ans lors du film, donc 18 ans lors de cette histoire. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ^^. <strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello tout le monde. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à Queen-Mebd et Taraliel pour leur commentaire et à tout ceux qui ont lu mon histoire. Je vous apportes avec grand plaisir le chapitre 2 en espérant que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Mon village était un lieu connu seulement par ceux qui l'avait déjà vu. En outre, son emplacement était tel et notre discrétion si efficace que même le meilleur des éclaireurs chercherait longtemps pour nous trouver. Même avec le soleil déclinant et la lune montante, rien ne m'empêchait de me repérer parmi les bois. J'avais depuis un bon moment perdu de vu mon petit abri où reposait le chevalier prisonnier, mais sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit, mon esprit ne put s'arrêter de penser au jeune homme. Quel étrange homme d'ailleurs... Le bruit de pas derrière moi fit stopper mes pensées. Je me retournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait, en réalité, ce n'était qu'un garde, veillant sur les différentes entrées des lieux. Sa peau peinte de bleu me rappela mon père, lui même coloré de cette manière, signe de pouvoir du combat. Je n'en avait pas l'honneur, mon père avait refusé que je face partie des combattants, ce matin n'avait été qu' une exception pour manque d'effectif. Je doutais de pouvoir un jour reprendre une arme et au fond, je n'en ressentais pas l'envie. L'homme me salua avant de reprendre son inspection et me laissa entrer. Divers feux avaient été allumé, leurs lumières tamisées par les branches épaisses des arbres en ce début d'été. J'ai avancé vers l'attroupement, au centre, Merlin n'avait pas encore commencé à parler.<p>

Lorsque les gens me virent arriver, je remarquais sur chacun d'entre eux un regard différent, allant de la simple surprise au dégout. Mon envi de vouloir sauver le chevalier m'avait mis dans une mauvaise situation et à leurs yeux, je pouvais rapidement changer de camp, ce qui bien sur pour moi était impensable. Sans faire plus attention à eux, je m'avançais encore un peu et attendis que notre chef parle. Ce qui ne tarda pas, formulé dans notre langue maternelle, son discours fut court et clair.

« Les chevaliers du grand mur sont à notre recherche, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici, il nous faut repartir au nord du pays. Le prisonnier, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, vient avec nous. Mais sache Judy, que si il tente de se jouer de nous, il mourra, peut importe ce que tu pourras en penser. »

Je n'ai pas compris le sens de ces derniers mots. Pourquoi aurais-je eus mon mot à dire ? Merlin restait le chef et cela ne changerait pas pour moi. Je ne compris pas non plus pourquoi ma gorge se serra lorsqu'il annonça de sang froid vouloir le tuer si il s'échappait. Ce chevalier n'était rien pour moi... Non, c'était surement parce que je n'aimais pas que l'on tue de cette manière. Je me demande encore comment il m'a été possible de combattre ce matin alors que je n'appréciais guère ôter la vie à quelqu'un.

« Nous partirons après demain, commencez à vous préparer au cas ou. Ils sont très fort, il se peut même qu'ils nous trouvent plus vite que prévu. » Merlin termina sur cet ordre, puis il retourna s'assoir près du feu avec les autres membres du conseil. Avec cet ordre, je devais me dépêcher de rentrer pour commencer à ranger mes petites bricoles. Sans compter qu'il me faudrait annoncer au prisonnier notre départ prochain, il ne risquait pas de le prendre bien. Quel idée m'avais prise de vouloir l'épargner ? Je disparus dans la forêt en direction de ma cabane. Je fus surprise de voir le feu que j'avais allumé avant de partir éteint, et je fus encore plus surprise de voir le lit vide, la corde qui avait servi à attacher le prisonnier était défaite. L'angoisse me pris immédiatement et l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Le chevalier s'était échappé.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Galahad courrait à en perdre haleine, traversant à toute vitesse les arbres. Parfois, une branche feuillu venait frapper son visage mais rien ne l'arrêta. Sa blessure à l'épaule le brulait, elle lui criait douleur mais il ne l'entendit pas, il ne remarqua pas que la plaie s'était réouverte et baignait dans le sang. Il jura pour n'avoir pu trouver ses armes, sa gardienne devait surement les avoir caché ou emmené avec elle. Cependant, elle avait commit une erreur en le croyant endormit et l'ayant attaché avec une simple corde, bien serré, il devait l'avouer. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de s'enfuir vers les bois. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni depuis combien de temps il courrait mais il ne voulait en aucun cas rester prisonnier des Pictes. Bien que la jeune femme qu'il eut rencontré tout à l'heure lui avait semblé charmante, aimable et gentille, il préférait éviter le contact pour finir la gorge tranchée dans son sommeil. Ce qui évidemment risquait de lui arriver si ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

Il eut besoin cependant d'écouter les plaintes de son corps sur le point de le lâcher. La tête lui tournait, ses oreilles sifflaient et son épaule était encore plus douloureuse qu'avant. N'ayant plus le choix, Galahad fut contraint de s'assoir pour éviter l'évanouissement. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui s'était pris la flèche parmi tous les autres ? Il ne prétendait pas vouloir voir ses compagnons dans le même état mais vraiment, quelle injustice ! Il avait réussi à garder son calme ce matin mais il ne savait pas si il pourrait continuer prochainement...

Des mouvements derrière lui le firent lever la tête, il se retourna aux aguets, titubant légèrement sous la douleur de son mal de crane naissant. Il vit apparaître Judy, elle même essoufflé, nerveuse et angoissé. Ses traits s'éclaircirent lorsqu'elle aperçut le chevalier, puis Galahad vit passer la colère sur son doux visage. Ses lèvres se figèrent dans un rictus de rage et elle s'avança à grand pas vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, une main claqua sourdement sur sa joue, pour le reste, il entendit la voix de la jeune femme s'écrier avec indignation.

« Êtes-vous fou ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer si je n'avais pas remarqué votre absence à temps. Si quelqu'un d'autre vous avez trouvé, vous seriez mort !

-Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé de sauver ma vie ! S'écria Galahad hors de lui. Quoi que je fasse, je suis condamné, si je reste avec vous, je peux être tué à tout moment ! Ma seule chance restait celle ci, il me fallait la saisir. »

Il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il s'agenouillait, terrassé par la douleur cuisante de son corps tout entier. Même encore animée par la fureur, Judy ne le laissa pas en proie aux tortures qui s'en prenaient à lui à cœur joie. Elle nota la réouverture de la blessure, le bras de Galahad était en sang et la chemise blanche avait gravement tournée au rouge. Elle s'approcha, tâtant avec précision la plaie et grimaça en voyant l'étendu des dégâts.

« Votre blessure est importante, il faut que vous retourniez au camp avec moi pour que je m'en occupe. Si on la laisse dans cet état, vous risquez une infection. Il se pourrait qu'avec votre fièvre vous ne passiez pas la nuit... » murmura t-elle désolé.

Toute sa colère était passé et elle comprenait parfaitement les intentions de Galahad... Seulement, elle ne pouvait le laisser repartir dans cet état, d'une part parce qu'il ne survivrait pas et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir en sachant qu'elle aurait pu l'aider.

« Je ne veux pas... » Grogna le chevalier exténué. Parler devenait pour lui un supplice.

Judy ne lui laissa pas le choix, avec délicatesse, elle l'obligea à se relever et l'aida à se maintenir debout. Sans protester, Galahad se laissa ramener, sachant que sa force ne lui permettait pas de continuer. De plus, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à mourir. La jeune femme le força en douceur à s'assoir sur sa paillasse avant de disparaître un peu plus loin et revenir avec quelques outils de couture et le nécessaire de soin. S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle déboucha un pot en terre cuite où elle y plongea un chiffon humide et le laissa infuser le temps de défaire la chemise du chevalier. Galahad la regarda faire et se raidit en sentant le chiffon être appuyé sur sa plaie.

« Détendez vous. Fit elle en voyant les traits du chevalier se durcir. Cela nettoiera la blessure. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec difficulté mais ne parvint pas à ce détendre, ne serait-ce que pour la douleur. Mais le plus dur restait visiblement à venir lorsqu'il vit Judy passer du fil dans une aiguille et l'approcher de son bras. Pourtant, le contact fut à peine plus douloureux qu'une piqure et la sensation du fil traversant la peau fut comme un tiraillement, peut-être était-ce la fièvre qui modifiait la perception du chevalier. Il sombra cette fois ci vraiment dans le sommeil, se laissant bercer par la douce voix de la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je compris tout de suite qu'il avait finalement succombé au sommeil. Mine de rien, c'était normal vu les blessures que son corps abordait. La fièvre avait légèrement baissé mais restait dangereuse, je me devais de le surveiller. Je rangeais mes affaires lorsque me revinrent en mémoire les évènements de la soirée. L'homme que j'avais vu ce matin si calme avait perdu son sang froid en s'échappant. La détresse que j'ai vu dans son regard lorsque nous étions dans la forêt m'avais encore plus surprise que son détachement. Je ne connaissais rien de lui et pourtant, j'avais perçu dans ses yeux la fureur de vivre enfouit dans ce caractère changeant. Je ne me vois habituellement pas comme quelqu'un comprenant les autres, mon empathie se limitait aux caractéristiques de base humaine et pourtant, ce désire de survie m'avaient sauté au visage. Je devais l'avouer, je n'étais pas habituée à ça, généralement, les prisonniers perdaient toute force de vivre en se sachant dans nos filets et rare étaient ceux qui avaient survécu. Dans son cas, surement comme pour ses camarades, leurs familles perdu et la liberté promise les aidaient encore à avancer. Du moins, je le supposais car après tous, je ne connaissais des chevaliers que ce qu'on m'avais raconté.

Je dus ranger pendant un bon moment jusqu'à tard le soir car la fatigue pris possession de moi sans que je puisse répliquer. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que je m'assoupis avec un long bâillement sur le bord de la paillasse aux côtés de mon prisonnier. Je m'endormais enfin avec plaisir après cette longue journée. Mes rêves cependant ne furent pas heureux, j'avais pendant tout le jour retardé cette pensées mais les images de mon père revinrent. Sanglantes, violentes, mon subconscient repassait en boucle ces événements, mon père se prenant la lame dans le corps, ses chairs déchirées avec la puissance du coup, lui, retombant lourdement sur le sol sans bouger, ses yeux se fermant pour l'éternité. Et moi, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, courant à travers les morts avec pour unique objectif de le rejoindre. Le chevalier ne faisait déjà plus attention au cadavre de mon père, occupé avec un autre qu'il tua avec tout autant de violence... J'ai brusquement ouvert mes yeux en larmes, tremblante, j'avais froid et je respirais si fort que j'en avais mal aux côtes. À mes côtés, le chevalier avait les siens grand ouvert et me regardait étrangement, me voyant en proie à la panique. Ça y est, je fondais en larme, pleurant mon père que plus jamais je ne reverrais. Il m'avait sauvé en me conseillant de rester en lieu sûr et c'est lui qui avait perdu la vie. Et durant toute la journée j'ai tenté de penser autre chose, préférant m'occuper du prisonnier pour éviter de faire face à ma réalité. Mais personne ne pouvait rien contre le chagrin, encore moins pour une personne aimée.

Mon père était tout pour moi, je n'avais eu ni frère ni sœur et ma mère était partie dieu sait où, me laissant seule avec lui. Le dur combat pour la liberté de nos peuples lui prenait pratiquement tout son temps mais toujours il réussissait à revenir vers moi. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie abandonnée, il était le pilier de ma vie, mon guide même encore aujourd'hui... et maintenant, j'étais complètement perdue.

Soudainement, j'ai senti quelque chose de chaud me coller et me tirer doucement. Relevant les yeux, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait du chevalier qui me prenait dans ses bras. Ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur mais ses yeux étaient plutôt doux. Même voyant que je n'avançais pas vers lui, il resserra son étreinte.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pleurez mais ce n'est surement pas pour rien. Fit-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Demandais-je en reniflant.

-Vous pleuriez et criez dans votre sommeil.

-En quoi cela peut-il vous concerner ? Répliquais-je.

-On ne devrait pas à avoir affronter seul ses épreuves. Murmura t-il en caressant mon dos comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant.

Mes larmes redoublèrent mais elle me semblèrent moins douloureuses. J'avais l'impression que ce chevalier arrivait à calmer mes plaintes. Le contact de son bras autour de moi et la chaleur qu'il dégageait me rappelais mon père, en son cas il était presque comme un frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

La lumière du jour me ramena à la réalité, mon chagrin me passa un peu et je me redressais, m'éloignant dans un même temps de la douce chaleur de Galahad. Je regardais le ciel et remarquais que le soleil était déjà haut. Mince, la journée était bien avancée alors, presque dix heure ! Et moi qui avait plein de chose à faire.

« Vous allez mieux ? Questionnais-je en regardant dans la direction du chevalier. Il allait visiblement beaucoup mieux puisqu'il réussit à se lever.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Sans doute. Répondis-je avec autant d'enthousiasme. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ou peut-être vous laver ?

-Me laver ne me ferrais pas de mal. Dit-il en regardant les restes de sa chemise sanguinolente.

-Bien. Suivez moi. »

Je le menais vers la petite tente où à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite bassine d'eau, ça lui suffirait pour se débarbouiller. Je ne lui faisais pas encore assez confiance pour le mener vers la rivière un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Cela aurait été plus pratique et plus agréable en cette saison mais je ne voulais pas renouveler l'expérience d'hier.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai que ça pour l'instant.

-Ça ira, je me débrouillerais. Fit-il en enlevant sa chemise. Je notais cette fois ci la forme de son corps que je n'avais pas détaillé la veille en le soignant. Pour dire vrai, il était bien fait, très bien fait même, de plus, son léger teint lui donnait un certain charme. Il ne s'aperçut pas de la couleur que prirent mes joues à cet instant et je me retournais pour éviter que justement il le voit.

-Dans ce paquet il doit y avoir de quoi vous habiller. » Bégayais-je en désignant un coin avant de sortir dehors.

J'inspirais à fond une fois à l'extérieur pour reprendre mes esprits. Je n'eus cependant pas beaucoup de temps, quelqu'un arrivait de la forêt d'un pas pressé. Quand je le reconnus, je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur vit arriver au loin son chevalier, galopant en sens inverse de leur direction.

« Voilà Tristan » dit-il à l'intention de ses hommes.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement à leur niveau et stoppa brusquement son cheval qui hennit de mécontentement. Le visage de Tristan était comme toujours impassible mais il semblait satisfait de lui.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Gauvain avec empressement.

-Oui, à l'est d'ici se trouve une forêt dense qui cache un certain nombre de Picte. En partant de là j'ai découvert leurs traces qui vont directement dans les bois. Là bas se trouve leur village provisoire, et vu l'agitation que j'ai entendu, on dirait bien qu'ils étaient pressé de partir, ils en ont négligé leur discrétion.

-Tu as pu voir Galahad ? Questionna Arthur.

-Non, je n'ai pas pu m'approcher, il y avait des sentinelles.

-Bien. Parfait Tristan. » Fit Arthur.

Malgré le peu d'informations qu'ils bénéficiaient sur leur ami, ils savaient où se trouvaient leur ennemis actuellement et cela suffisait. La seule solution maintenant était évidente.

« Que fait-ont Arthur ? Demanda Lancelot avec un petit sourire. Tous les chevaliers avaient compris le plan.

-Nous allons leur rendre une petite visite avant qu'ils ne partent. » Répondit Arthur confiant.

Il espérait bien retrouver Galahad comme tout le monde, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Tristan les mena à la lisière de la forêt où ils comptaient bien en finir rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce second chapitre. Merci à vous d'être passé et d'avoir lu. Sur ce à la prochaine et penser à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés!<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà pour vous un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ^^. Merci aussi à Queen-mebd et Taraliel pour leurs review. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Nous étions partit bien plus tôt que prévu. Une journée d'avance pour être exacte. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de prendre toutes mes affaires, juste le nécessaire, à savoir pratiquement rien. Merlin ainsi que quelques autres étaient venu à ma rencontre pour me trainer à partir. Le chevalier également, aucun de nous n'avaient eu le choix. De ce que j'avais compris, les hommes du grand mur nous avaient trouvé et marchaient vers nous, près à nous attaquer. Notre chef ne tenait pas à ce que notre peuple soit retrouvé d'où sa rapidité d'action. Prévenir mon prisonnier n'avait pas été simple, j'avais demandé un peu de temps à Merlin pour lui expliquer. Évidemment, sa réaction fut plus violente que je ne l'avais imaginé, je me souviens parfaitement de ses yeux gris s'écarquiller et me regarder avec haine. « Aller au nord du mur... » avais-je dit à demi mot, il ne répondit rien, bien trop emplit de rage pour dire quoique ce soit. Il avait suivit, s'était laissé attacher et emmener hors de la forêt. J'eus l'horrible impression de l'avoir trahit, pourtant, je savais très bien que rien ne me rattachais à lui. Mais lorsqu'il m'avais serré dans ses bras pour me réconforter, je m'étais sentie plus proche de lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre de ma connaissance. Il avait été si doux et si gentil comparé à maintenant...<br>Nous avancions lentement, pour ma part, j'étais à pied, d'autres étaient à cheval, dont Galahad, plus en avant du groupe ou à l'inverse surveillant les arrières. Discrètement je lui lançais un regard, il avait les yeux fixés au sol, relevant de temps à autre la tête pour surveiller les alentours. La corde qui attachait ses mains me semblait trop serré, ses poignets avaient commencé à rougir. Il ne se plaignait pas. Ni de ça ni même de sa blessure à l'épaule. Je ne lui avais même pas redemandé si il allait mieux... M'en voulait-il ? Mais après tout, moi non plus je n'étais rien pour lui. Mais à chaque fois que je tentais de me trouver une excuse, la douceur dont il avait fait preuve ce matin me revenait toujours.

Ma main qui tenait fermement les rênes de sa monture se resserra, je restais seule maitre de la destination de son cheval. Devant moi marchaient quelques femmes qui étaient venue pour soutenir les hommes ou pour se battre. Je reconnus mon amie Ardwe à qui je n'avais pas adressé la parole depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Le son de ma voix prononçant son nom la fit regarder par dessus son épaule et elle délaissa les deux autres femmes pour venir me rejoindre.

« Comment vas tu ? Me demanda t-elle avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres et un ton aussi doux que possible.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? M'étonnais-je, avais-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Tu as une mine affreuse ma chérie... Tu as réussi à dormir cette nuit ? »

Pas vraiment non... mais je le gardais pour moi. Je n'avais pas encore vu ma tête depuis hier soir, mais je supposais que si Ardwe le disait c'est que je devais pas être très belle à voir. En réalité, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me nettoyer hier soir, la crasse et le sang me collaient encore à la peau et je devais puer la chèvre à plein nez. Mes cheveux bruns semblaient ternes et poussiéreux rien qu'en voyant les quelques mèches qui me tombaient sur les yeux, ils n'étaient même pas coiffés... Et puis, vu la nuit que j'avais passé, des cernes immenses devaient pointer sous mes paupières et creuser mes yeux. Mais inquiéter mon amie était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Me sentir pitoyable n'était pas dans mes habitudes, loin de la. Mais la mort de mon père n'était plus un secret pour personne. Je savais qu'il gisait avec les autres morts non loin du camp abandonné, interdit de sépulture, nous n'étions pas dans la possibilité de leurs en offrir une. Leurs morts étaient pleurées, c'était le principal. Du moins, il fallait s'en convaincre. En tout les cas, avouer mes cauchemars n'était pas une bonne idée et je préférais me taire, et puis même en affirmant le contraire, Ardwe devinait très bien le mensonge alors à quoi bon lui répondre.

« Pas plus que les autres nuits. » Répondis-je avec conviction.

Mon amie me lança un regard sceptique mais ne releva pas, comme je le disais, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse de ma part pour se faire une idée, et puis ma tête était une bonne excuse. Mais étrangement, le chevalier aussi tourna les yeux vers moi, surement pas convaincu par ma prestation. Remarque, il m'avait bien vu ce matin... À la différence que je ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Ardwe, donc impossible de savoir ses pensées.

« Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux, je... Commença t-elle avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

-Non, c'est bon, je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Écoute, ton père est mort et tout le monde sait très bien qu'il était tout pour toi alors...

-Ce qui n'empêche pas le fait que je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler de ce qui c'est passé. »

Et c'était vrai, là maintenant tout de suite je n'avais aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Mais mon amie m'avait prise en pitié contre mon gré et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Je détestais ça plus que tout... la mort de mon père me touchais vraiment profondément, mais de la à en parler, je ne m'en sentais pas prête, loin de là, j'étais actuellement réfractaire à tout sujet pouvant le concerner. C'était une chose qu'il me fallait dépasser, seule où avec l'aide de quelqu'un, mais celui ci n'était pas mon amie Ardwe.

« Bon, fit-elle lassé. Mais si tu as besoin, tu pensera à moi ? Ne reste pas seule, ce n'est pas bon pour toi dans cette situation.

-Je sais ! Répondis-je légèrement excédé, elle était mon amie mais parfois, elle pouvait se montrer comme une personne un peu trop insistante. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment seule, lâchais-je sur le ton de l'humour. J'ai voulu épargner le prisonnier et c'est donc à moi de le garder ! »

Ardwe me fixa avec étonnement et alterna le regard entre moi et le chevalier, lui aussi déconcerté par mes mots. Je devais avouer qu'ils étaient sortis tout seul, que je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il devait me prendre pour une folle, ou du moins quelqu'un d'étrange... Oh et puis après tout ce n'est pas moi qui est voulu arrêter la communication depuis ce matin ! Je répondais à l'interrogation muette du chevalier par un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à mon amie.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez fait connaissance si rapidement ! S'exclama t-elle. Après tout, ce jeune homme n'est pas très bavard.

-Ça, tu peux le dire ! Je m'amusais à répondre de cette manière à mon amie mais au final, le mutisme actuelle de Galahad était plus que fondé. Même si moi et Ardwe restions plutôt sympathique avec lui, il restait néanmoins un prisonnier et un ennemi aux yeux de mon peuple.

-Ce jeune homme a t-il un nom ? Demanda tout à coup mon amie en s'adressant au chevalier. Je la fusillais du regard pour ça.

-Bien entendu. Répondit-il simplement avant de reprendre un fort intérêt pour la route devant lui.

-Oh, et puis-je savoir ce nom ? Continua doucement mon amie pour ne pas le brusquer. Je remarquais qu'en fait, ce chevalier avait une bonne poignée de points communs avec moi, à commencer par être fortement têtu. Dieu que mon père m'avait réprimandé pendant nombre d'années ce défaut.

-Galahad. Fis-je en répondant à la place de mon prisonnier visiblement décidé à ne rien dire de plus.

-Très joli prénom, à consonance noble en plus. Qui va parfaitement au beau jeune homme que vous êtes ». Complimenta Ardwe en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je vis les joues de Galahad se teinter légèrement et celui ci baisser la tête pour cacher sa surprise. C'est vrai, il était mignon, attendrissant même, un genre de chevalier protecteur mais si il devait être quelqu'un pour moi, je le rapprocherai plus de l'identité du grand frère, comme il l'avait fait ce matin.

Sa réaction nous fit sourire mon amie et moi. Elle avait réussi à détendre un peu la mauvaise ambiance qui s'était installée entre mon prisonnier et moi. Une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue vint l'interpeller. Il s'agissait du père d'Ardwe, lui au moins il était toujours vivant pensais-je. Elle me laissa avec Galahad en me lançant un petit sourire désolé avant de s'éloigner vers son parent. Je retombais dans un lourd silence qui fut rapidement coupé par le chevalier.

« Pourquoi avez vous refusé de vous confier à votre amie ? Demanda t-il.

-Il y des choses que je ne peux pas partager avec elle ni avec personne. Fis-je tristement.

-Vous n'aimez pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors là, c'était un total inversement de la situation, moi qui croyais qu'il ne voudrait plus m'adresser la parole... Même si nous étions ennemis je crois que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'apprécier. Il était bien différent de ce que je pensais trouver dans le camp des romains. Pas de haine particulière envers moi...

« Je devrais plutôt affirmer l'inverse. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Hum... Vous avez sans doute raison. Soupira t-il en me rendant un faible sourire que j'acceptais avec joie.

-Je crois que vous et moi sommes partit sur de mauvaises bases. Que diriez vous que nous recommencions ? Demandais-je. J'espérais bien le voir accepter.

-Vous ne pensez pas que certains facteurs nous empêchent de nous entendre ?

-Êtes vous en train de dire que vous me considéré toujours comme une ennemie ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ? Ces mots me parurent dur à entendre. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il me voyait ainsi.

-C'est dommage que vous pensiez cela. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-Mais vous m'en avez voulu à un moment. »

De quoi parlez t-il ?

« Vous m'avez attaqué et c'est à cause de vous que je me retrouve ici, continua t-il. Cette flèche, je vous ai vu l'envoyer.

-Je ne vous visez pas en particulier ! Me défendis-je.

-Peut-être mais le résultat est le même, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Donc à vos yeux nous ne pouvons pas repartir sur de nouvelles bases ? Demandais-je un peu amer.

-Pas exactement, mais disons que ce ne sera pas facile...

-Dans ce cas, si nous raisonnons de cette manière, je peux vous en vouloir d'avoir tué mon père...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Riposta t-il hargneusement, il me rappela moi quelques instant avant.

-Donc, nous pouvons considéré que nous somme au même niveau.

-Oui, sans doute... soupira t-il à nouveau.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc nous représenter. Fis-je avec amusement. Je suis Judy.

-Drôle de manière d'agir. Murmura t-il avec un sourire. Je suis Galahad.

-Vous voyez, ce n'est pas dur de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

-En effet... »

Il termina sa phrase avec une grimace qui m'interpella. Son épaule devait le faire souffrir atrocement et avec ses mains ainsi attaché, la douleur ne devait pas diminuer.

« Votre douleur est-elle forte ? » S'enquit-je en le regardant douloureusement.

Pour seule réponse il se contenta d'acquiescer. Je m'éloigner vite de lui pour atteindre l'avant de notre groupe là où devait se trouver Merlin. Il ne fut pas dur pour moi de le repérer. Je l'accostais rapidement, ma voix mal contrôlée devait sembler très nerveuse.

« Merlin. M'écriais-je dans notre langue natale. Il tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux gris me scrutaient.

-Qui a t-il ?

-Il faut que je m'arrêtes avec le prisonnier. Sa blessure risque d'empirer et il pourrait mourir si je ne fais rien.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter ainsi, si nous le faisons, les chevaliers du mur nous rattraperons à coup sur ! Tant pis pour le prisonnier. »

Je sursautais d'indignation lorsqu'il termina. Le laisser mourir ? Cela revenait à le tuer dans la souffrance et je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je m'aperçus alors que je ne considérais plus Galahad comme un ennemi, la curiosité qui m'avais aidé à le sauver la première fois s'était transformé en une étrange affection pour lui... je ne comprenais pas comment puisque que je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours. Je repris avec ferveur, défendant mon point de vue.

« Laissez moi m'arrêter seule ! Le peuple ne craint rien.

-Cela pourrait être très dangereux. Tu risque de te faire tuer. C'est hors de question. Fit l'un des hommes du conseil aux côtés de Merlin, il avait écouté depuis le début. Mais le chef lui coupa la parole.

-Tu le sais n'est-ce pas, que faire ça revient à te livrer aux chevaliers ? Si tu t'arrête c'est toi qu'ils attraperons...

-Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi, ennemi ou pas. Je n'ai pas été élevé de cette manière !

-Hum... Je le sais. De toute façon tu as choisi. Que je te donne l'autorisation ou non tu serais partie ».

J'acquiesçais. Oui, je ne l'aurai pas écouté. Mon père m'avait apprit il y a longtemps à ne jamais laisser souffrir quelqu'un dans la mort, qu'il soit la pire ordure du monde ou pas. « L' Homme ne mérite pas la souffrance avant la délivrance de la mort. Ce serait faire preuve d'irrespect et tu ne vaudrais alors pas mieux que lui. Souvient toi toujours de ça Judy. » Me répétait-il souvent, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. J'ai couru en arrière du peloton pour rejoindre le chevalier. Il semblait un peu mieux mais avait le visage moribond ce qui m'incita encore plus à nous arrêter. Lorsqu'il me vit, je compris qu'il m'interrogeait silencieusement. Je montais sur la croupe du cheval, collée au dos de Galahad, je saisis les rênes et fis faire demi tour à notre monture pour nous diriger vers l'ombre des arbres.

« Que faites-vous ? Demanda t-il.

-Il faut nous arrêter pour vous soigner.

-Vous aller vous faire tuer. Vous en êtes consciente ?

-Complètement oui.

-Alors pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien pour vous. Je ne comprend rien à vos actions !

-Dans ce cas laissez moi faire. » Tranchais-je fermement.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion sur le futur qui m'attendait, évidemment que les chevaliers du grand mur nous rattraperons. Le tout était de savoir quand...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme prévu, Arthur et les chevaliers trouvèrent le village. Mais ils étaient malheureusement arrivés trop tard, les Pictes avaient eu le temps de plier bagages et de partir vers le nord. Ne restait plus que les décombres de tentes, de feux de camps fraichement éteint ou des carcasses d'animaux mort. Plus loin, en extérieur du village, les corps des cadavres de la veille avaient été balancé dans un trou tel les pauvres dans la fausse commune. L'odeur de putréfaction flottait dans l'air le rendant désagréable à respirer.

« Beurk ! Ces hommes n'ont-ils aucun respect pour leurs morts ! S'exclama Bors en voyant le spectacle.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de les enterrer et les brûler aurait été la pire erreur. Ils ne pouvaient pas les transporter non plus, cela les auraient trop ralentit. » Répondit Arthur.

Ses traits étaient tiré et il semblait inquiet. Si les Pictes étaient partit alors leurs chances de retrouver Galahad s'étaient amoindries. Il ne savait même pas si ils l'avaient laissé en vie. Peut être faisait-il parti des cadavres.

« Faite le tour du villages et des alentours. Nous devons savoir par où ils sont partit. » Ordonna Arthur.

Tous les chevaliers obéirent et se séparèrent pour couvrirent plus de terrain. Avec un peu de chance ils n'avaient pas effacé leurs traces et les retrouver serait plus facile. Gauvain se pencha sur les cendre encore chaude pour vérifier quelque chose, Lancelot vint le rejoindre.

« Tu as trouver quelque chose ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Peut-être, ces feux se sont éteint il y a peu de temps.

-Ce qui veux dire ?

-Et bien soit les Pictes les ont laissé brûler jusqu'à extinction et dans ce cas là ils sont loin, soit ils les ont éteint eux même et ils sont partit il y a peu de temps. Dit Gauvain en saisissant un bout de charbon.

-Alors ?

-Hum, tous les morceaux ne sont pas consumés, ils ont éteint les feux. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sont pas très loin. Arthur ! S'écria le blond en se relevant. Les Pictes sont partis il y a moins de deux heures, nous avons une chance de les rattraper. »

Alors que le commandant allait répondre une voix au loin lui coupa la parole. C'était celle de Dagonnet. Les chevaliers accoururent dans la direction où était partit celui ci et arrivèrent dans une petite cachette à l'écart du lieu principal. Le grand guerrier était agenouillé près de la paillasse ou quelques heure plutôt dormait Galahad. Les chevaliers le comprirent en voyant le sang qui tapissait en abondance le lit de fortune et l'herbe rougie en était une belle preuve, de même que les vêtements souillé à l'intérieur de la tente. Mais aucune trace de lui ou de son corps.

« Galahad était ici. Soupira Bors. Mais visiblement ils ont fuit avec lui.

-Sans blague Bors. Ironisa Lancelot.

-En attendant nous ne savons pas par où ils sont partis. Coupa Gauvain.

-Si. Intervint Tristan en revenant des bois. J'ai repéré des traces qui partent vers l'est en direction de la côte, il semble qu'ils aient décidé de faire un détour avant de partir vers le nord.

-Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Nous partons immédiatement. » Fit Arthur.

La fin d'après midi était déjà présente lorsqu'ils montèrent à cheval et disparurent sur les traces de Pictes. Cependant, ils se rapprochaient plus de Galahad qu'ils ne le croyaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Franchement je suis pas trop fier de ce chapitre, il m'a pris du temps et surtout il se passe pas grand chose. Bon j'espère qu'il vous à plus quand même. Au prochain chapitre ^^.<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (Queen-Mebd, Roselia001, emichlo) et toutes les personnes m'ayant ajouté à leur alert et fav. Et surtout, merci à vous lecteur de cette fic. Je vous apporte enfin ce chapitre quatre qui m'a semblé long, mais passons. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>J'ai fait bifurquer le cheval plusieurs fois avant de trouver un endroit calme pour nous reposer. À l'ombre des arbres, nous avions un peu de temps devant nous. Je savais que notre anonymat ne resterait pas secret longtemps, je l'espérais durer assez pour que je puisse soigner mon prisonnier et repartir. Mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, je doutais de l'efficacité de mon plan. Il ne descendit pas de cheval, il tomba de la selle et je le rattrapais de justesse avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crane sur le sol. Je touchais sa peau et m'étonnais de la forte chaleur de celle ci. La fièvre était revenue et elle était encore plus forte que la veille. Si intense que Galahad ne parvenait pas à se relever. L'aidant à se coucher, je vérifiais l'état de sa blessure et à mon grand étonnement elle se trouvait propre et en voie de guérison. Si la plaie n'était pas la cause de sa fièvre alors il avait attrapé quelque chose de plus fort.<p>

Un gémissement de sa part me ramena à lui. Il était en sueur et bougeait dans son coma. La maladie avait agi très rapidement et je ne parvenais pas à trouver quelque chose pour soulager ses douleurs. Je n'avais rien dans mes affaires qui puisse le soigner et je n'osais pas m'éloigner de lui pour courir dans la forêt à la rechercher de plantes susceptibles de le guérir. Pourtant, je n'avais guère le choix. Pour le reste, je devais savoir si je pouvais faire confiance à mon prisonnier. Il me fallait agir dès maintenant si je voulais éviter sa mort. Je saisi dans mon dos une petite dague caché que j'utilisais pour couper les liens qui retenaient les mains du chevalier. Comme je l'avais craint, ses poignets avaient pris une teinte violacée indiquant une mauvaise circulation, encore un peu et il ne les sentait plus. Néanmoins, il aurait encore mal pendant quelques temps. Vu son état, il ne risquait pas de bouger beaucoup. Mais d'où pouvait donc bien venir cette malheureuse fièvre enfin ? Tout à coup, la cause me parut évidente. Afin de vérifier mon idée, je soulevais délicatement les manches de mon prisonnier, et ce à quoi je m'attendais me fit face. Il ne l'avait surement pas sentit mais une bête venimeuse l'avait mordu, au vue des marques il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un serpent, les deux trous étaient entourés d'une couleur bleutée signe que le poison avait déjà commencé à faire son office. Mais une chose ma rassura, si il n'était pas encore mort alors le serpent qui l'avait mordu n'était surement pas si dangereux que cela, une chance que je m'en sois aperçut rapidement, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver en cas contraire. Maintenant, je savais ce qu'il me fallait trouver.

Je m'éloignais rapidement à la recherche de piste, guettant le moindre mouvement, visualisant parfaitement le chemin que j'empruntais, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les bois. Je l'avouais, j'étais nettement plus doué dans la recherche de plantes médicinal que dans les combats. Je ne prétend pas les connaitre toutes non plus, mais je savais en tout cas quelles herbes je recherchais. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'agissait d'une espèce rare à trouver en cette saison, avec le temps chaud et humide de l'air, la plante n'avait pas du survivre. Le peu qui en restait devait se trouver dans les recoins d'une grotte ou sous les racines d'un arbre géant, en tout cas, dans un endroit plus froid. Je trébuchais sur les roches, m'écorchais la peau sur les gravas, abimais mes ongles en grattant la terre, en vain, je ne parvenais pas à la trouver. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Retourner à ses côtés ou continuer ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée... Des gouttes de pluie virent se joindre à moi pour arranger ma situation, tout était vraiment parfait... J'aurais dû abandonner mais je ne le fis pas, repensant à Galahad qui devait souffrir le martyr. Et semble t-il, eut lieu un miracle. Sous un vieil arbre arraché trônait la plante que j'avais tant recherché. Il s'agissait d'une petite fleur dont il me suffirait d'écraser les feuilles et les faire bouillir dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que celle ci change de couleur. Le malade n'aurait plus qu'à la boire une fois la préparation froide. Ce serait un peu long mais très efficace. Je revenais sur mes pas, reconnaissant les lieux que j'avais traversé quelques heures avant, je sus mon retour en voyant mon cheval, occupé à brouter tranquillement sans se douter de ma détresse et celle de mon prisonnier. Galahad était toujours dans le coma, perdu dans ses songes, son corps soumis aux attaques de la maladie. Les crissements de mes pas réussirent à le tirer de son lourd sommeil, se relevant tant bien que mal.

« Han... soupira t-il, c'est vous... »

Il se recoucha doucement, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres sans son autorisation. Je sortis de la sacoche de ma selle un petit récipient de fer et ma gourde d'eau dont je vidais le reste dans la coupelle. Je rassemblais de quoi faire un petit feu et l'allumais avant de poser le bol sur les braises. Pendant que ce dernier chauffait, j'arrachais les feuilles de la plante avant de les écraser entre mes doigts, je les jetaient ensuite dans l'eau brulante et les laissaient infuser. Je retournais pendant ce temps aux côtés Galahad, il était encore chaud et tremblait, ses yeux fermés étaient serrés fortement.

« Ça va aller, lui murmurais-je en épongeant son front en sueur. Je vous ai préparé quelque chose qui va soulager votre douleur.

-Me...Merci. » Sa voix était très fatiguée, presque cassée.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma préparation, la couleur de l'eau m'indiqua qu'elle était prête, enfin. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle refroidisse. J'enlevais la coupelle du feu et la posais non loin de Galahad qui avait recommencer à trembler. Pour le rassurer et moi avec, je passais avec tendresse une main sur sa joue qui alla ensuite se perdre dans ses beau cheveux bouclés présentement en bataille. Intrigué, il ouvrit un œil fatigué qu'il posa sur moi, attendant de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Je sentis mes joues rougir faiblement et mes lèvres lancer un doux sourire pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. En cette heure de la journée, le crépuscule avait déjà commencer à pointer le bout de son nez et la lune entamait son ascension alors que le soleil partait se coucher. Du bout de mon doigt, je touchais la surface du liquide pour vérifier sa température, elle était parfaite. J'aidais alors Galahad à se relever sur son séant et lui tendis l'infusion. Je le vit regarder avec dégout le liquide et humer l'odeur peut appréciable.

« Cela risque d'être extrêmement amer et vous risquez de ne pas aimer, mais je vous le demande, buvez tout, c'est le seul remède que j'ai à vous proposer. Il soignera votre fièvre et soulagera vos douleur ». Lui indiquais-je avec fermeté.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à ma mixture, il l'avala cul sec en plissant le nez. Au vue de son visage, le goût ne devait vraiment pas être bon, mais cela compensait avec son efficacité, dans ces cas là, il fallait choisir et c'était vite fait. Il se recoucha en lançant un long soupire et passa une main sur ses yeux.

« Dans combien de temps cela fera t-il effet ? Demanda t-il.

-Une à deux heures, ce remède agit plutôt rapidement. Malheureusement, pendant ce laps de temps vous serrez dans l'incapacité de vous mouvoir sans problème. Je vous conseil de rester couché le temps que cela vous fasse effet. »

Il ne répondit pas. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis restée là à le regarder, sans échanger un mot, ni même un regard. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était bien tombée et la nature avait reprit son droit, les oiseaux faisaient silence, les petits rongeurs courraient pour trouver leur nourriture, tous ces bruits résonnant telle une parfaite mélodie. La voix du chevalier coupa cette symphonie mais l'harmonie resta, tout s'accordait parfaitement à mes oreilles. Les mots, eux, eurent un drôle d'écho dans mon esprit, ils me firent tellement plaisir.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Il me semblait normal de vous venir en aide. Fut ma simple réponse.

-Oui mais, vous et moi ont ne se connait pas, où du moins depuis à peine deux jours. Nous venons de deux camps opposé et vous m'avez sauvé au péril de votre vie.

-Oui, bientôt les chevaliers du mur serons là et tomberons sur nous, je risque de perdre la vie dans cette rencontre.

-Mes remerciement ne serons jamais suffisant pour vous montrer ma gratitude.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui doit des mercis... Murmurais-je à demi-voix. Je vous en dois aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce matin, votre geste et les mots que vous m'avez dit. Rien ne m'a jamais plus réconforté que ceux ci. Alors merci ».

Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues à ce moment, un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement. Et comme ce matin, je sentis les bras de Galahad m'encercler et sa chaleur m'envahir. Je tombais dans son étreinte et me laissais bercer par lui. Nos rôles venaient de s'inverser...

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes resté là, mais une chose est sûre, je ne comptais pas les minutes. Me défaire de ses bras fut comme un supplice mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas rester éternellement ainsi.

« Vous devez vous reposer. Fis-je en le repoussant amicalement, un sourire sincère peint sur mes lèvres.

-Oui, sans doute... Est-ce souvent que vous sauvez les prisonniers ?

-Non, pas vraiment, vous êtes le seul.

-Oh. Dans ce cas, désolé de poser la question mais, pourquoi moi dans ce cas ? Je ne demande pas ça par méfiance où quoique ce soit que vous puissiez prendre mal, je m'interroge seulement. J'avoue avoir du mal à vous cerner... Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà demandé lors de notre première rencontre mais, peut-être que maintenant vous auriez plus confiance à me parler.

-J'avoue moi même être un peu étonnée de mes agissements, peut-être à cause de mon éducation, qui sait...

-Votre éducation ?

-Oui. Voyez vous, mon père qui est mort lors de cette bataille était pour moi un vrai guide et un sage parmi les sages. Il ne voyait pas les hommes comme tout le monde et m'a appris à aider l'ennemi comme l'allier. Je ne dis pas que par là il était neutre, non, il défendait avec ferveur notre cause et Merlin. Mais contrairement aux autres de mon peuple, il ne considérait pas la vie d'un homme comme une vulgaire chose. L'ennemi avait le droit au respect, pas à la torture et la souffrance pour la simple vengeance. Il disait que la rancœur tuait l'être humain en nous, que la vengeance n'était qu'une excuse à nos propres faiblesses. Il m'a transmit un peu de sa vision du monde. Lorsque je vous ai blessé sur le champ, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, vous tuer. Et puis lorsque je vous ai vu la première fois, si calme, aucune peur dans les yeux, je me suis souvenue de mon père et de ses mots. Je savais que si je n'étais pas intervenue, vous seriez mort dans l'instant poignardé. Alors j'ai pris sur moi votre survie, cela me semblait évident, la cause de votre situation s'était moi alors s'était à moi de vous garder en vie tout en étant mon prisonnier.

-Est-ce que l'éducation de votre père vous pousse à mettre votre vie en danger pour la mienne ?

-Peut-être que tout cela vous semble idiot mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je suis la seule qui puisse faire parler ses mots. Votre vie était en grand danger lorsque j'ai quitter le groupe pour vous soigner. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez mort dans d'atroces souffrance dans la soirée.

-Votre père était quelqu'un de bien.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Vous l'aimiez tant pour faire cela ?

-Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer... N'auriez vous rien fait pour vos parents ? »

Je me donnais une gifle mentale pour avoir parler sans réfléchir. Les traits de Galahad se renfrognèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Mais sa voix résonna calme, légèrement amer mais calme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux. Malheureusement, la vie en a voulue autrement.

-Je vous demande pardon... Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler à votre famille. Fit-je en baissant les yeux et tordant avec force mes poignets comme si inconsciemment, je me punissais d'une telle idiotie.

-Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai depuis longtemps tourné la page, même si encore aujourd'hui je pense à eux, et ce surement jusqu'à ce que je sois libre. Me rassura t-il en prenant doucement mes mains.

-Avez vous de souvenirs d'eux ?

-Pas vraiment... Les romains sont venus me chercher je n'avais que huit ans.

-Huit ans ! M'exclamais-je au comble de l'étonnement.

-Oui... Je me souviens de ma mère qui tenait dans ses bras ma petite sœur âgée d'à peine deux ans. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux, ma mère avait le cœur brisé.

-Et votre père ?

-Je ne l'ai presque pas connu, mes souvenirs son flou. Ma mère disait qu'il était mort peu après la naissance de ma sœur. Un duel stupide.

-Je suis désolé...

-Non. Après tout, je ne me souviens pas de lui. Ce n'était pas une figure de guide pour moi, ma mère non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai passé plus de temps sur cette île à combattre que dans ma propre patrie.

-Vous regrettez votre maison ?

-Un peu oui...

-Et, que comptez vous faire une fois votre contrat avec Rome terminé ?

-Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerais, pour cela il faut que je survive les cinq années qu'il reste. Ce n'est pas chose gagné étant donné que je suis toujours votre prisonnier. »

Oui, il était toujours mon prisonnier. Mais à quoi bon. Ou peut être que non, être avec moi lui donnait une chance d'être libre, de ne pas retourner auprès des romains et de risquer à nouveau sa vie. Je lui offrais une chance de pouvoir vivre. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'il cherchait, la bataille. On dit que les Sarmates étaient les meilleurs, les plus puissants, il faisait partit de ces hommes, cela faisait partit de lui. Sa voix me coupa dans mes pensées.

« Judy ? Ça va ? Vous ne dites plus rien. S'enquit-il.

-Non, tout va bien. Je me demandais juste...

-Juste... ? Répéta t-il pour m'encourager.

-Est-ce si dur d'être mon prisonnier ? Demandais-je enfin.

-Pourquoi demandez vous cela ? Dit-il méfiant.

-S'il vous plais, répondez moi.

-Je... Je n'avais jamais été fait prisonnier mais je vous avoue que vous êtes différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Si vous restez avec moi, vous pourriez être libre, ne pas être obligé de retourner risquer votre vie au mur.

-De quelle liberté parlez vous ? Vivre en fugitif, se cacher continuellement, ne pouvoir me déplacer sans craindre une attaque ? C'est de cette liberté dont vous parlez ? Une vie où je dois m'attendre à être poursuivit par tous les fronts, mes anciens ennemis et mes ex-alliés ? Galahad venait d'échanger sa voix calme avec une colère froide, pas spécialement tournée contre moi mais je sentais l'irritation qu'il m'adressais.

-J'avoue ne pas l'avoir vu de cette manière... Fis-je un peu honteuse.

-Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai essayé de trouver tous les moyens de partir de cet enfers, il n'y en a aucun sauf le chemin habituel, purger mes quinze années au service de Rome. Répondit-il un peu plus doucement.

-Je vois, murmurais-je à moi même, puis je repris à son intention. Je vais vous rendre votre liberté !

-Pardon ? Dit-il étonné.

-Vous avez bien entendu, je vais vous libérer mais je veux poser quelques conditions.

-Ai-je le choix...

-Pas vraiment, répliquais-je avec un sourire. Je veux deux choses, la première, que vous restiez avec moi le temps que vous soyez remis sur pied, bien sur, seulement dans le cas où personne ne nous aura retrouvé.

-Hum, j'accepte... continuez.

-Deuxièmement, je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse.

-Une promesse ? Répéta t-il incrédule.

-Oui, je sais bien que nous ne nous reverrons jamais plus, mais, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous survivrez aux cinq années qu'il vous reste et que vous trouviez des projets pour le futur. Ne restez pas sur le passé, avancez avec l'avenir que vous souhaitez faire. »

Il garda le silence face à ma requête, je me demandais-si il allait accepter. Après tout, cette promesse ne lui coutait rien et elle était dans son intérêt. Mais je voulais le voir continuer à avancer, il le méritait...

« Je veux bien vous faire cette promesse si en retour, vous aussi vous trouvez votre avenir.

-Je vous le promet. Fit-je tendrement en serrant sa main.

-Parfait. Répliqua t-il tout sourire. Alors moi aussi je vous le promet.

-Dans ce cas Galahad, je vous libère. Vous êtes maitre de votre vie et libre de faire ce que bon vous semble tant que vous respectez mes conditions.

-Rassurez vous Judy, pour l'instant je ne me sens pas prêt de bouger ».

Ce qui ne m'étonnais guère. Même si il le disait avec amusement, il restait encore un peu faible. J'avais l'idée de lui donner un peu d'eau mais je m'aperçus que j'avais vidée ma gourde tout à l'heure.

« Je vais aller vous chercher de l'eau. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il me semble avoir vu une rivière tout à l'heure.

-Bon. »

Une nouvelle fois je disparues à travers les arbres sur le chemin du fleuve. La forêt dans la nuit me semblait un véritable havre de paix. J'eus cette fois ci le plaisir de me balader à travers la douceur de l'air de l'été, sans me presser, admirant distraitement les étoiles dans le ciel partiellement caché par les feuilles. Le bruit de l'eau coulante m'indiqua la direction à prendre et j'arrivais sans peine en vu de la rivière. Je m'agenouillais au bord pour remplir ma gourde d'une eau pur et claire. Je ne m'attendais à rien jusqu'à ce que d'un coup quelque chose me tire violemment en arrière, me plaquant une main sur la bouche et collant une lame glacé sous la gorge.

« Ne bougez pas » Me susurra froidement une voix.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les chevaliers avaient passé la journée entière à courir après les Pictes. Tristan, qui comme à son habitude était partit en avance sur les autres pour repérer les lieux venait de revenir. Rien qu'en voyant son air, Arthur devina qu'il revenait avec des nouvelles.

« Qui a t-il Tristan ? S'enquit le commandant.

-Leurs traces sont parfaitement visibles, ils n'ont pas pris la peine de les effacer.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

-Et bien oui, à un kilomètre environ, certaines traces bifurquent. Vue la profondeur je pense que le cheval était fortement chargé. Il y a de grande chance qu'il s'agisse de Galahad et de son garde. »

Les chevaliers furent surpris d'apprendre ça. Gauvain ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Tu es sur Tristan ?

-Non. »

Le blond fut déçu de la réponse de l'éclaireur. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait avoir de meilleur information, mais la disparition de Galahad le rendait malheureux et très seul. Il n'avait plus personne avec qui parler, le jeune chevalier était son meilleur ami avec qui il arrivait à tout dire, aucun secret ou presque n'existait entre eux. Il soupira et se renfrogna, s'enfermant dans un lourd silence. Arthur repris.

« On y vas. »

Tous reprirent leur marche, Tristan en tête. Le soir commença à pointer et les bruit de la forêt reprirent leur importance. Les traces aux sol étaient parfaitement visible, et la bifurcation facilement repérable. Cependant, le chemin emprunté était beaucoup trop réduit pour passer à plusieurs sans effrayer les montures, les arbres étant trop rapprochés les uns des autres. Ils décidèrent d'avancer un peu pour trouver un meilleur itinéraire.

« Il faut faire attention à ne pas trop s'éloigner, fit Tristan. Nous risquons de perdre la piste. »

Tout à coup Lancelot stoppa son cheval, ses yeux fixant l'obscurité troublante des bois. Les autres chevaliers suivirent le mouvement et arrêtèrent à leur tour leurs montures. Arthur vint rejoindre son ami.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

-Je... Non, j'ai entendu des craquements étranges par là bas. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'un animal.

-On dirait que les Pictes qui se sont séparés ont joué la mauvaise carte, dit Bors à demi-voix. Ils n'ont pas fait tellement attention à la discrétion.

-Tristan, vas y. » Fit le commandant en lançant un regard à l'éclaireur.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et disparut dans la forêt à pas de loup. À première vu, tout semblait normal, pas de mouvement ni de sons suspect. Puis, le bruit d'une rivière lui arriva aux oreilles, ainsi que le son de feuilles écrasés et de cailloux déplacé. Presque imperceptible, pas pour Tristan. Il s'approcha sans un bruit de l'eau, caché par les arbres et repéra sans problème la source des sons étrange. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns était penchée au dessus de la rivière et remplissait sa gourde sans se douter du danger. Avec la rapidité d'un félin, le chevalier sortit sa lame et attrapa la jeune femme avant de l'empêcher de crier. Puis, avec le plus grand calme, il lui dit:

« Ne bougez pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, en espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu ^^! Bye et au prochain!<strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je crois que j'ai mis un peu de temps beaucoup de temps pour mettre à jour mais le voilà enfin ^^. Un peu dur de faire ce chapitre ! Avec en plus mes vacances, écrire était synonyme de miracle XD. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La lame avait malencontreusement endommagé la peau blanche de la jeune femme, laissant un fin trait rouge comme signe de passage sur son cou. Judy ne pouvait pas émettre la moindre plainte face à cet injuste traitement, elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qui venait de lui arriver. La main ferme qui l'empêchait de crier se resserra et une nouvelle fois, la voix de son bourreau retenti, froide et tranchante.<p>

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger. Comprenez vous ? »

Judy ne put qu'acquiescer. Son corps entier tremblait et elle devina sans peine que bientôt, elle serait faite prisonnière. Cet homme, à n'en pas douter, était l'un des chevaliers du mur.

« Je vais enlever ma main de votre bouche, si vous criez ou parlez sans que je vous y autorise, je vous tue sur le champs, est-ce bien clair ? » Repris l'homme.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme hocha de la tête et le chevalier desserra son étreinte puissante, il n'avait cependant pas retirer son arme du cou de Judy. Cette dernière pensa alors à Galahad. Était-il en train de penser à elle ? Se demandait-il pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps ? Les autres chevaliers l'avaient-ils déjà trouvé ? Judy aurait tant aimé gagner plus de temps, pouvoir rester avec lui jusqu'à se qu'il se rétablisse complètement...

« Où est-il ? Demanda alors l'homme.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Murmura Judy en baissant les yeux. Elle se surpris à lâcher un petit cri apeuré en sentant la lame sur son cou se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa peau.

-Dois-je reposer la question ? Susurra l'homme proche de son oreille. Visiblement, il était très doué pour faire peur. Son regard sombre transperça Judy de part en part qui ne put mentir une nouvelle fois, angoissée d'en subir les conséquences.

-Non, fit-elle pitoyablement... Je... Vous parlez bien du jeune chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.

Les bruits de pas qui résonnèrent à travers la forêt alertèrent Arthur et ses hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis que Tristan avait disparut à travers les bois. Le commandant à son tour s'approcha de la cime des arbres pour voir qu'il s'agissait de l'éclaireur. Il fut surpris de le voir accompagné d'une jeune femme, une Picte. Qui était elle ? Que faisait-elle là ? Bors posa à la place d'Arthur ces questions.

« Hé Tristan ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène là ? Où tu l'as trouvé ?

-Elle va tout vous raconter d'elle même. Mais une chose est sur, nous aurons bientôt retrouvé Galahad. »

Arthur, sans en laisser paraître sur ses traits, fut agréablement surpris d'entendre de telle nouvelles. Avec un regard plus ou moins adoucit, le commandant se tourna vers la jeune femme et entama un interrogatoire. Forcée de répondre, Judy répéta mot pour mot les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé quelques minutes avant.

« Je vous écoute mademoiselle. Dit Arthur en s'approchant, faisant signe à Tristan de lui lâcher les mains. »

Frottant négligemment ses poignets meurtris, Judy parut réfléchir avant de se lancer dans les explications.

« Il y a deux jours, mon peuple a lancé une attaque contre vous, beaucoup des notre ont périt, certain sont mort dans l'agonie la plus dure, mais aucun de ceux blessés par vos armes n'ont survécu. Mon père est mort il y a deux jours, tué sur le coup par l'un de vous, sa chair tranchée comme du beurre. La mort le pris et il ne s'est pas sentit partir. »

Sans un mot, les chevaliers écoutèrent intrigués les paroles de la jeune femme? Aucun ne savait où elle voulait en venir mais ils n'interrompirent pas son récit. Reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration, elle reprit, les larmes menaçant de couler.

« J'ai vu mon père se faire tuer, murmura t-elle, je l'ai vu tomber et fermer pour l'éternité les yeux. J'ai assisté à la mort de mes amis, mes frères, mon peuple. Alors, légitimement, la vie du chevalier que j'avais blessé m'appartenait. Sa tête était à moi et j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais... Je vous avoue, que lorsque je l'ai vu tomber sur le champ, j'ai seulement pensé à la mort et la vengeance, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Le jour même je rentrais avec lui comme prisonnier, lui sauvant la vie des hommes près à lui trancher la gorge. Par la suite, je l'ai soigné, empêché de s'évader puis le lendemain nous sommes partit avec le peuple pour vous échapper.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restés avec eux ? Vous courriez à votre perte en vous arrêtant alors pourquoi ? Demanda Arthur un peu perdu comme tous les autres.

-Car je n'ai pu me résoudre à laisser mourir Galahad. Sa vie était une nouvelle fois menacée. Le seul moyen était de s'arrêter et de lui fournir des soins... »

Les chevaliers écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant les mots de Judy, à vrai dire, ils ne pensaient pas que les Pictes, qui plus est une femme, soit capable de mettre sa propre vie en péril pour sauver l'un de ses ennemi. Cela restait impensable et pourtant ils avaient en l'instant l'exception devant eux. De plus, chacun l'avaient remarqué mais la jeune femme venait d'appeler leur ami par son nom, pas d'une façon impersonnelle comme l'aurait fait les autres Pictes. Gauvain balbutia quelques mots encore sous le choc.

« Vous avez vraiment sauvé Galahad ?

-Te laisse pas avoir Gauvain, ricana Bors sans joie, elle nous ment, c'est évident. Elle dit ça dans l'espoir de sauver sa vie. Je te paris qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Galahad est en train d'agoniser et elle, elle gagne du temps avant de nous mener à lui. Comme ça il ne pourra pas démentir ses paroles et nous n'aurions pas l'obligation de la tuer.

-C'est faux ! S'exclama Judy outrée. Vous ne savez rien, strictement rien ! Qui êtes vous pour dire de telles choses ?

-Calmez vous mademoiselle, fit Arthur avec douceur en posant une main sur l'épaule de Judy. Nous sommes un peu à cran. Comprenez que nous n'avons pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et ce en nous inquiétant profondément pour notre ami. Il est normal que notre colère soit rejetée sur vous qui étiez avec lui ses deux dernières jours, qui plus est en tant que ennemis. Vos actions en démontrent peut-être le contraire mais nous n'avons aucunes preuves.

-Je comprend, lâcha la jeune femme un peu plus calme. Vous aimeriez sans doute savoir où est votre ami ? »

Sans même attendre de réponse, Judy devina sans peine leur désires. Elle savait que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus gagner du temps en parole et que le moment de les amener à Galahad était arrivé. D'un geste de la main, elle désigna l'orée de la forêt et avança lentement, suivit de près par les chevaliers dont certains ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je crois que je n'avais jamais aussi craint la solitude qu'en cet instant. Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vraiment été, mais seul dans cette forêt, tout me semblais plus oppressant, plus lourd... Je ne suis pas tellement peureux ou craintif mais depuis que j'ai... comment dire... était attrapé contre ma volonté et emmené à travers les bois sans savoir où aller avec en plus des blessures à la clé, il y avait de quoi perdre confiance en ses capacités. J'avais bien cru mourir ce matin, cette forte fièvre et ces douleurs qui me rendaient presque dingue m'avaient fait perdre toute vitalité. Mais heureusement qu'elle avait été là. Sans elle, je crois bien que j'aurais perdu la vie quelques jours auparavant.

Judy. En comptant bien, elle m'avait sauvé la vie au moins trois fois. Même si elle m'avait mit dans cette situation, elle m'en avait libéré et mit sa propre vie en danger. Je n'avais jamais imaginé les Pictes de cette manière. Pour moi ce n'était que des sauvages, un peuple dangereux, certe non libre, mais tuant des personnes sans défense et des gens qui comptaient pour moi, des amis mort au combat... Mais Judy n'était pas comme ça, je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse, elle m'avait apporté son aide, elle n'était pas comme les autres que j'avais tué. Elle m'avais rendu la liberté qui m'avait été volé, s'était éloignée des siens pour me soigner. Je crois que quoique je fasse, jamais je ne pourrais le lui rendre.

Elle m'avait, sans le vouloir, rappelé ma famille Sarmate, ma mère et Frea, ma petite sœur qui avait à peine quelques années. Je ne me rappel plus aujourd'hui ni leurs visages ni leurs voix, plus rien ne me reviens de mon passé, j'étais si jeune. Je sais juste qu'elles étaient là, leurs regards tournés vers moi à mon départ, toutes les deux et qu'elles m'aimaient... Et les yeux noirs de Judy m'avaient immanquablement rappelé ceux de ma petite sœur, ils étaient si doux, aimant, enfantin, naïf... Judy est belle, c'est une belle femme et surtout, quelqu'un qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

Mais depuis qu'elle était partie chercher de l'eau il y a environ une heure, son absence se faisait lourdement sentir. Au début, je n'avais pas fait plus attention à son départ qu'aux autres fois, trop importuné par la douleur que me procurait mon propre corps. Le remède que j'avais pris quelques temps avant commençait seulement à faire de l'effet et le mal de crâne me tapait encore dans les oreilles tel un tambour de guerre frappant avec acharnement. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes qui à force s'étaient étendue en heure, j'avais intérieurement redouté son absence trop longue, la question était, allait-elle revenir ? Gauvain me l'avait souvent dit, « Tu penses trop Galahad, pose toi, agis par instinct des fois », à vrai dire, il m'arrivait de l'écouter. Mais sans Judy, pour l'instant, je préférais faire confiance à mon esprit plutôt qu'à mon sixième sens, si bien sur il avait lieu d'être. Je me relevais avec précaution de mon lit de fortune où elle m'avait déposé et où je n'avais pas bougé depuis, et entrepris de me lever, me faisant violence pour ne pas m'évanouir. Cela me semblais presque impossible, en premier lieu, mes jambes me criaient leur douleur et je la ressentais à merveille, un tiraillement si fort qu'il m'obligea à poser un genoux à terre pour me reposer. Venait ensuite le dos, passer trop de temps couché n'était visiblement pas une bonne chose pour un chevalier comme moi, misère, je parvenais avec difficulté à me redresser correctement et ce sans parvenir à me retenir de grogner tellement mes muscles étaient endoloris... Et enfin mes bras, ils me semblaient si lourd qu'ils balançaient le long de mon corps sans que je puisse en soulever un sans gémir, alors tenir une épée ne pourrait relever que du miracle. Sans compter le fait que ma tête s'était transformé en une véritable fanfare assourdissant mes pauvres oreilles maltraitées qui ne cherchaient plus qu'à rester sourdes, la migraine passait mal, très mal. Et puis pour couronner le tout, mon estomac se mis à crier famine dans un bruit très discret... Bon, à ma décharge, je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille et seulement quelques petites choses légères, sur ce plan là, Judy ne m'avait pas gâté, quoique je n'étais pas vraiment en grande forme ces dernières heures pour pouvoir prétendre avaler quoique ce soit, mais maintenant...

Cherchant du regard le cheval de Judy, je l'aperçus un peu plus loin à travers les arbres, occupé à brouter l'herbe sèche de l'été sans s'inquiéter du danger autour. M'approchant de lui en titubant, il ne releva même pas la tête pour me regarder, visiblement son estomac passait avant toute chose. Les sacoches de la jeune femme étaient attaché par de forte sangles de cuir et pendaient nonchalamment sur les flans de l'animal. Judy ne m'en voudrait surement pas de fouiller un peu. Mes recherches furent pour le moins fructueuse car en plus de nourriture, je retrouvais mes dagues et mon épée que j'attachais à ma ceinture, tout à coup, je me sentais plus en sécurité. J'avais beau le clamer haut et fort, tuer n'était pas dans mes conviction mais aux fils des ans, j'avais appris à me sentir en sécurité seulement avec une arme à disposition. Selon Tristan, on ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en son épée. D'un certain point de vue, j'étais d'accord avec lui, même si je faisais entièrement confiance à mes amis. Le poids me rappela cependant la faiblesse de mon corps et m'obligea à m'assoir.

Mâchouillant sans surveiller les alentours, je fus sur le qui vive en entendant des craquements suspects. Sans parvenir à me relever, je dégainais ma lame et me mis en défense, ce simple geste me tira mes dernières ressources car d'un coup, mon mal de crâne ce mit à me retaper la tête. Les bruits recommencèrent et me semblèrent encore plus proche. Avec un peu de chance il s'agissait simplement de Judy.

Mais le résulta fut tout autre. Je vis alors apparaître la jeune femme suivit de près par Arthur et les autres. Lançant un soupire de soulagement, Gauvain quitta le groupe pour me rejoindre, ses traits étaient durs et tirés, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi très fortement. Il me lança un sourire rassuré et m'aida à me relever. Une vague de plaisir et de chaleur vint réchauffer mon cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les revoir me fasse cet effet. Un grand sourire aux lèvres Bors vint ce joindre à Gauvain pour m'aider.

« On avait bien cru te perdre mon p'tit Gal' ! » S'exclama t-il, encore un peu il me collait une tape dans le dos.

À son tour Arthur s'approcha, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« Content de te revoir Galahad. Fit-il

-On a failli remuer ciel pour te retrouver ! Dit Lancelot en s'avançant à son tour.

Je me doutais pas du tout que je leurs avais manqué à ce point, leur accueil me fis réellement chaud au cœur. Un peu plus en retrait, Judy avait abandonné son sourire et peu à peu, moi aussi je perdis le miens. Je vis que Tristan lui tenait fortement les poignets et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Faisant signe à Gauvain de me laisser, je m'approchais de notre éclaireur et de la jeune femme.

« Tristan, lâche la s'il te plais.

-Elle est Picte, c'est elle qui t'a blessé Galahad. Fit Bors.

-Je sais, mais elle m'a sauvé aussi. Alors lâche là Tristan. »

Ce dernier lança un regard à Arthur qui acquiesça. Une fois libre Judy s'éloigna à grand pas de notre éclaireur, lui lançant presque un regard meurtrier. Ces yeux lançait presque des éclairs et je fus surpris de voir une telle hargne sur son beau visage. Tout à coup, l'envie me pris de la retenir, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas s'attarder parmi nous, retourner chez les pictes... mais je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle parte, en quelques jours, je m'étais fortement attaché à elle et d'un coup, je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper sa main.

« Judy... Commençais-je.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Traverser la forêt ne fut pas long mais avec ce certain Tristan collé à moi, pas désireux de me lâcher pour un sou, ce fut plus une épreuve qu'autre chose. C'est avec grand soulagement que je vis la petite clairière où j'avais laissé Galahad. Celui ci, encore un peu pâle, avait retrouvé son épée et semblait fatigué par le simple fait de la soulever. Je vis alors des sourires et des soupires de soulagement se dessiner sur les lèvres des hommes. Celui nommé Gauvain se précipita presque sur le jeune chevalier et l'aida à se relever, ce retenant à moitié de le serrer dans les bras. Tout à coup, leur éclaireur se mit à m'attraper le poignet avec force, soupçonnant peut-être le fait que j'allais m'enfuir, chose qui ne m'avais pas le moins du monde traversé l'esprit. Sauf qu'il serrait un peu trop et à force il risquait de me laisser une marque et me faire mal. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier.

« Tristan, lâche la s'il te plais. Fit Galahad en s'approchant de nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir vers nous vu que j'étais légèrement en colère.

-Elle est Picte, c'est elle qui t'a blessé Galahad. S'écria le grand chevalier qui ne semblait pas m'aimer beaucoup non plus...

-Je sais, mais elle m'a sauvé aussi. Alors lâche là Tristan. » Repris le jeune chevalier, prenant bien ma défense. Merci.

Au moins, un regard de leur chef et l'éclaireur me lâcha. Encore un peu et je lui donnais un coup.

Puis tout à coup, quelque chose m'attrapa doucement la main, relevant les yeux, je croisais le regard doux de Galahad.

« Judy... Murmura t-il. »

J'eus pendant un instant l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, tout cela me rendais légèrement nerveuse car je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que me voulait le jeune chevalier. Je me doutais que nos routes n'allaient pas tarder à se séparer, je retournerais chez moi, subissant les regards mauvais de mes compatriotes pour avoir libéré un homme qu'ils considéraient comme un ennemis et lui, il retournerais au combat, mettant sa vie en danger, tuant les miens. Tout cela n'aura finalement servi à rien...

Mais les yeux verts de Galahad me fixant semblaient vouloir m'annoncer autre chose, promettant le meilleur, quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout... Lentement, détachant calmement les mots, il me dit:

« Reste avec moi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, en espérant que cette fin ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim ^^! Je vous annonce aussi que la fin de cette fic approche à grand pas, si c'est pas le prochain chapitre, ce sera l'autre qui sera le dernier. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà mes amis, nous arrivons à la fin de cette aventure. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et pris du plaisir à lire. Je remercie Queen-mebd pour sa fidélité tout au long des chapitres ainsi que Rosélia001 arrivé en cour de route, toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont ajouté à leur Alert ou Favori et bien entendu à tous les lecteurs de cette fic. Merci encore d'avoir été présent.**

**Sur ces belles paroles, je vous apporte donc le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

><p>Je me souviens toujours des paroles de mon père lorsque je laissais trop paraître mes sentiments, il me rappelait toujours que pleurer n'était pas une faiblesse et que si l'homme pouvait laisser s'échapper des larmes c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. « Pleurer peut te paraître être une chose faible venant de l'être humain mais ne te retiens jamais, tu n'en serais que plus malheureuse Judy ». Et j'avais toujours écouté son conseil. Attirer la pitié était une chose que je ne supportais pas, et les pleures accentuaient toujours l'air pitoyable qui attirait tant les gens et leur compassion parfois mal placée. Mais, même si cette fois si j'avais voulu empêcher le liquide salé de mes yeux couler sur mes joues, rien ne put les retenir de tomber. Je n'étais pas vraiment triste, mais pas joyeuse non plus, en fait, je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi je pleurais en cet instant. Quelques secondes avant, Galahad m'avait proposé de rester avec lui et les chevaliers. Il devait se douter, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, que mon peuple ne m'accepterait plus après ce que je venais de faire, libérer l'une des plus grande menace pour les Pictes, un chevalier du mur d' Hadrien. Mais d'un autre côté, même si cette proposition me transportais de joie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mes racines, si je les suivaient, je pouvais dire adieu à jamais à ces immenses forêt verdoyante, la chaleur de mon foyer et de mes amis. En les suivant, je serais confrontée à une toute autre réalité, une nouvelle vie en quelque sorte. Je ne savais rien de l'idée que Galahad avait derrière la tête mais cette proposition qu'il venait de me faire, il n'avait surement pas réfléchit aux conséquences avant. Pourtant, il me semblait si sincère, si résolu que ce détail ne fut plus rien pour moi lorsqu'il enserra ses doigts plus fortement autour des miens. Non, j'avais choisi avant même qu'il ne me propose de rester, à l'instant où je lui avais rendu sa liberté je savais que mon peuple ne me le pardonnerait pas, j'en connaissais parfaitement les risques et pourtant je l'avais fait. Ce que faisait Galahad, ce n'était que m'offrir une échappatoire, la chance de reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Avec lui à mes côtés pour m'épauler, et puis avec un peu de chance, ses amis ne seraient pas aussi méchant qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Oui, il y avait surement du positif et la proposition d'une jeune chevalier me semblait beaucoup plus réfléchie.<p>

En retour comme réponse, je lui serrais à mon tour la main avant de l'attirer vers moi et l'enlaçais dans une douce étreinte. Même si j'entendais de loin les ricanements des autres chevaliers, je continuais de me serrer au jeune homme comme si ma vie en dépendait. Car mine de rien, je venais de tout lâcher pour lui, je ne m'en plaignais pas, certes, je restais maitre de mes actions, mais quand même, il pouvait au moins m'accorder un câlin amical. En tout cas moi j'en avais besoin et ne lui laissais pas le choix.

« Je vois que vous avez fait grandement connaissance, n'est-ce pas Galahad ? Ce séjour chez les Pictes semble avoir été plutôt agréable non ? S'exclama tout sourire l'un des chevaliers. Il ressemblait un peu à Galahad en fait, en plus vieux, et plus arrogant... En tout cas ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux bouclés...

-On vient à peine de se revoir Lancelot et voilà que tu oses te moquer de lui ! Rétorqua d'un ton moqueur un grand homme chauve au yeux doux. Si je me rappel bien, tu t'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui.

-Tient donc ? Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point Lancelot. Fit innocemment Galahad en s'éloignant légèrement de moi, à ma grande déception d'ailleurs. Si tu veux tout savoir, ce séjour chez les Pictes était un enfers, mais tu as raison, Judy a été très bien avec moi.

-Tu ne lui as rien fait au moins ? Questionna le fameux Lancelot son sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre où il voulait en venir et j'aurais aimé me cacher sous terre pour dissimuler au monde mon visage rouge de honte. Bien sur que non on avait rien fait, cet homme était vraiment affreux de penser à ça ! Mais à mon grand étonnement, Galahad n'en fut pas surpris outre mesure.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Il ne s'est strictement rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien ! » Fit-il d'un ton calme, ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire l'autre. Bien fait !

Attend voir, il a dit qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous ? Non pas que cette phrase me vexe, en fait je voulais absolument l'entendre car pour moi, Galahad était un frère, non pas un amour. Et je me serais extrêmement mal vu repousser l'une de ces avances, alors qu'il dise ça maintenant, tant mieux car au moins, lui non plus ne me voyait pas comme une futur amante. Je lui attrapais la main et la serrais avant de lui lancer un sourire auquel il répondit. Faisant stopper ce moment d'un raclement de gorge, leur chef, Arthur il me semble, s'approcha de nous.

« Si je comprend bien mademoiselle, vous partez avec nous ? Demanda t-il.

-Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'aimerais en effet.

-Vous avez sauvé Galahad, je ne peux qu'accepter. Fit-il en m'adressant un sourire amical avant de repartir un peu plus loin. Nous campons ici pour ce soir. » Dit-il finalement après avoir scruté les alentours.

Bonne idée de sa part, il commençait à se faire tard et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis un éternité. Galahad me laissa pour retourner discuter avec ses amis. Je voyais que l'un d'eux semblait s'illuminer en présence du jeune homme. Il devait lui avoir beaucoup manqué. C'était un beau jeune homme au long cheveux blond, de la même taille que Galahad, au moins... en tout cas plus grand que moi.

Pour ma part, je partis me réfugier un peu plus loin à l'écart et choisir un coin où fermer l'œil. Près d'un arbre il y avait un petit tas de mousse, rare en cette saison mais à l'ombre des arbres cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mesurant vaguement les distances, je m'affaissais au sol, les membres alourdis par la fatigue. Mais le sommeil ne me vint pas. Les chevaliers avaient commencé à préparer un rapide campement, le stricte nécessaire avec un petit feu, mais rien de plus. Actuellement ils s'étaient tous rejoins autour des braises, discutant, rigolant parfois bruyamment, heureux du retour du jeune chevalier.

Il arrive souvent que dans ces moments là, la solitude se fait largement plus sentir que à l'accoutumée, et c'est ce qui se passa pour moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de déranger les chevaliers mais leurs rires me semblaient impossible à rejoindre. Exclue ? Peut-être... ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de rester dans mon coin sans vouloir bouger, après tout, je ne doutais pas un seul instant que ma présence allait déranger quelque peu les discussions.

« Êtes vous sûre de vouloir rester seule ? Fit une voix qui me fis sauter littéralement sur place et, sans omettre de me maudire au passage, je laissais s'échapper un petit cri de peur. Et bien évidemment, tous les chevaliers tournèrent la tête vers moi, le regard interrogatif.

-Vous êtes fou de me faire peur ainsi Lancelot ! M'écriais-je le cœur encore battant. Que faites-vous là ?

-Je me disais qu'il serait bon que vous vous joignez à nous, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous mangerons pas. » Fit-il cette fois ci un peu plus sérieusement.

Alors comme ça je ne les dérangerais pas ? Je lançais un petit regard à Galahad pour lui demander confirmation, ce qu'il approuva rayonnant, finissant de me rassurer. Je saisis la main que Lancelot me proposait pour me relever, finalement il pouvait être très gentil, je n'en doutais pas que ce soit pareil avec les autres. Évidemment, pour plus de sureté, je m'asseyais à côté de mon chevalier qui amicalement, me passa un bras sur les épaules. J'appréciais ce geste, de un parce qu'il me montrais à quel point Galahad et moi nous étions rapproché, et ensuite parce que même en été, les soirs restaient assez frais dans notre beau pays.

« Alors Judy, je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas très bien comportés lors de notre première rencontre. Je propose que nous recommencions cette fois avec politesse. » Dit Arthur, placé en face de moi.

J'acquiesçais et commençais donc:

« Très bien, je suis Judy et j'ai sauvé Galahad. Ce dernier laissa s'échapper un petit rire en m'entendant et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, suivis ensuite par les chevaliers.

-Je m'appelle Arthur, repris leur chef. Et je commande les chevaliers Sarmates du mur d' Hadrien.

-Je suis Lancelot mais ça vous ne risquiez pas de l'oublier. Lança t-il avec un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un petit sourire.

-Moi c'est Bors et voici Dagonnet.

-Vous êtes les plus fort du groupe ? Demandais-je en regardant les musculatures de mastodonte qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre.

-Non.

-Si. »

Les deux avaient répondu en même temps rendant leur réponse presque incompréhensible, en tout cas pour moi. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas les hommes de se tordre de rire, me laissant pantoise. Les larmes aux yeux, Galahad se dévoua à me formuler une réponse cohérente.

« A vrai dire, nous sommes tous de la même force, à peu près. Mais je dirais que Arthur, Lancelot et Tristan se démarquent un peu. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, car nous abordons chacun une façon différente de se battre.

-Et Tristan ne parle jamais ? Repris-je en me tournant vers le concerné. Ce dernier leva un peu la tête l'air blasé et j'avais l'infime sentiment que ma question l'ennuyait.

-Je ne parles que si cela reste nécessaire. Fit-il avant de reprendre grand intérêt pour ses ongles.

-Ne fais pas attention, il est toujours comme ça. » Murmura Galahad en prenant une gorgée dans sa gourde. »

En écoutant ses paroles, quelques chose m'interpella. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure mais Galahad me tutoyait, alors que les autres me vouvoyaient. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, intriguant les chevaliers sur la raison de celui ci. Mais ça, je le gardais pour moi.

Il m'apparus que je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom de l'homme blond qui avait, semble t-il, été au comble du bonheur de retrouver son ami. Celui ci, assit de l'autre côté de Galahad, échangeait quelques mots avec Dagonnet, l'air de rien. Malheureusement, je n'osais pas vraiment demander son nom au chevalier, d'un part parce que c'était assez impolie et d'autre part parce qu'il me faisais légèrement peur, sans le vouloir bien entendu, après tout, il ne m'avait rien fait. Pourtant, il me semblais bien que Bors, lors de notre rencontre avait nommé le chevalier, mais pas moyen pour moi de m'en souvenir... Galahad remarqua mon insistance et me demanda:

« Qui a t-il ?

-Heu... c'est juste que, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du nom de ton ami. Fit-je un peu timidement.

-Gauvain. Répondit-il.

-Merci. Vous vous entendez bien. Lui dis-je comme ci il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Oui, je pense qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Il a du se morfondre durant tout ce temps.

-Je vois... »

Notre discussion ne s'éternisa pas. Au moment où Bors se leva pour annoncer qu'il allait se coucher, tous les autres suivirent le mouvement et moi avec, cette fois ci, j'étais vraiment très fatiguée. Galahad m'accompagna jusqu'à mon petit nid où j'avais décidé arbitrairement qu'il me servirait pour dormir, en tout cas pour cette nuit.

« Je te laisse alors. Lança Galahad une fois que je tombais presque par terre pour trouver une position un tant soit peu confortable. Bonne nuit. Termina t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Bonne nuit ».

Et je m'endormis comme une enfant.

La chose qui arrive le plus souvent au réveil c'est de ne jamais se souvenir de ce que l'on a rêvé durant la nuit. Et quoique l'on face, rien ne nous permet de nous en souvenir, il n'y a que quelques passage flou sans queue ni tête, impossible à placer dans quelque contexte. Et je ne dérogeais pas à cette règle. J'étais sûre que mon sommeil avait été ponctué de rêve mais il ne me restais que de vague traces. M'arrachant à mon inconscience, la chaleur d'une main caressa ma joue, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux qui me tombaient surement sur le nez. Levant à mon tour une main engourdie, les yeux toujours fermés, je la posais sur celle présente sur mon visage qui ne recula pas. Puis doucement, ouvrant avec précaution les paupières, je tombais nez à nez avec le doux sourire de Galahad. Puis la lumière du matin vint frapper mes iris douloureux, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux sous le coup du choc. Un petit grognement tiré du fond de ma gorge franchit mes lèvres. La voix du chevalier y répondit.

« Il faudrait que tu te lèves, nous partons bientôt pour le mur. »

Un nouveau grognement de ma part vint couper le silence et je me levais, le regard vague, les cheveux à mon avis en pétard. Et puis, je devais pas avoir l'air très fraiche, l'envie pressente de me laver me trotta dans l'esprit et il me vint capital de ma plonger dans l'eau pour me décrasser.

« Ce ne serait pas prudent Judy. Nous arriverons ce soir au mur avec un peu de chance. Me répondit Arthur, visiblement embêté par ma demande.

-Mais je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de temps, mais il me faut absolument me laver, je n'en peux plus d'être dans cet état.

-Bon... alors dans ce cas, faites vite, je vous laisse une dizaine de minute.

-Cela suffira amplement, donnez moi juste le temps d'aller à la rivière et de revenir.

-Très bien, allez y maintenant dans ce cas ».

Je ne me le fis pas redire une seconde fois, je partis en courant à travers la forêt en direction de la rivière de la veille. Une fois en vue, je ne pris même pas le temps de retirer mes vêtements que je plongeais dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout sur mon passage. L'effet fut un pur plaisir, je sentais la crasse qui commençait à se détacher de ma peau, l'eau était fraiche mais très agréable en cette saison. Je remontais à la surface, mes cheveux dégoulinant sur mon visage, mes habits me collant à la peau mais peut importe, je me sentais déjà plus propre. Frottant un peu ma tignasse en bataille pour y retirer les saletés, je ne tardais pas à ressortir pour rejoindre enfin le camp.

Les hommes avaient déjà commencé à ranger et lorsque je fis mon apparition, entièrement trempé, leurs regards s'attardèrent un peu sur moi. Je devais avouer que l'idée de plonger n'était pas très intelligente mais bon, le temps me manquais un peu et puis le plus important c'est que maintenant, j'étais plus ou moins propre.

« Vous auriez pu au moins retirer vos vêtements. Nous ne serions pas parti sans vous... Fit Arthur en regardant mon état d'accoutrement.

-Vous ne m'avez donné qu'une dizaine de minutes... les enlever m'aurais fait perdre du temps.

-Nous n'étions pas à cinq minutes près Judy. Fit Galahad le sourire aux lèvres, je me sentis un peu honteuse d'avoir pris au pied de la lettre les paroles du commandant, mais bon, si il ne me le précisait pas non plus... Je n'avais pas l'habitude.

-En attendant vous ne pouvez pas monter à cheval comme ça. Repris Arthur embarrassé. Vous n'avez rien pour vous changer ?

-Si bien sur mais je risque de vous faire perdre encore plus de temps.

-Ce n'est pas grave, cette fois ci ne vous précipitez pas sur les choses, faite juste vite. »

Puis il repartit à ses occupations. Je m'exécutais donc et partis chercher mon cheval qui avait avec lui mes sacoches dont mes vêtements de rechange. Occupé à manger l'herbe, il ne releva même pas la tête à mon arrivé, ce que cet animal pouvait être ingrat parfois. Sans y faire plus attention, je saisis de quoi m'habiller, jetant parterre mes habits mouillés. Un fois prête, je retournais vers les chevaliers, trainant ma monture fâchée d'avoir été interrompue dans son repas. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, Arthur reprenant la parole.

« Bien, vous êtes prête cette fois. Nous allons donc partir. »

J'acquiesçais, montant sur mon cheval qui hennit d'indignation, stupide animal... Puis nous sommes partit. Quitter la forêt fut assez long, voir même une véritable épreuve. Les chevaux semblaient nerveux et avançaient très lentement, s'arrêtant parfois sans aucune raison apparente, le mien plus que les autres. Cependant, quelque chose dans leur attitude me mis la puce à l'oreille. Et si, nous n'étions pas seuls en ce moment ? Et si les Pictes nous surveillaient, attendant le meilleur moment pour nous tomber dessus. Et puis, ceci me paru évident. Talonnant ma monture, je la forçais à s'avancer vers la tête du groupe et je trouvais Arthur en proie à ses réflexions. L'interpeller me fut un véritable effort.

« Arthur. Il faut que je vous parle. Commençais-je mais il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais, les Pictes se cachent, Tristan vient de me prévenir.

-Dans ce cas vous savez très bien que dans notre position, nous risquons la mort. La forêt est le terrain de prédilection de mon peuple, ils savent comment piéger.

-Vous connaissez un autre chemin ?

-J'ai bien peur que quoique je fasse, ils se doutent de tous mouvements de notre part. Ils ont surement remarqué que comme je ne suis pas prisonnière, j'ai changé de camp, ils auront anticipé les informations que je suis en mesure de vous donner...

-Il n'y a donc rien à faire ? S'enquit Arthur.

-Espérer qu'ils n'attaquent pas.

-Pourquoi n'attaqueraient-ils pas ? Intervint Gauvain.

-Pas le bon moment, ils attendrons que nous soyons dans un lieu qui ne nous permet pas la fuite. Je pense, même si ils s'en doutent, qu'il faudrait faire un petit détour. Je ne promet rien mais leur chance de nous coincer sont moins forte.

-Nous vous suivons dans ce cas Judy. »

Je fis bifurquer mon cheval, suivit de près par les chevaliers. Si mon peuple doutait que j'avais rejoins l'autre camp, ils en avaient maintenant la certitude. A vrai dire, rien ne les empêchaient d'attaquer maintenant, je ne comprenais pas vraiment leurs manœuvres, ce qui est sûr c'est que si nous étions en mauvaise posture, la fuite serait possible, encore plus avec le chemin que je leurs faisaient emprunter. Le reste du voyage se fit sans trop d'encombres, nous n'avions essuyé aucune attaque de mon peuple même si les chevaux restaient toujours nerveux. La question était de savoir si ils allaient attaquer maintenant ou non. Je voyais un peu plus loin la sortie des bois et une ouverture sur les plaines non loin du mur d' Hadrien, nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés.

Mais alors que je nous croyais presque en sécurité, un flèche fusa non loin de ma monture qui s'effaroucha en voyant le projectile se planter dans le sol sec.

« Les Pictes ! » S'écria la voix de Gauvain.

Et là, tout sa passa dans une cohue totale. Tous les chevaux s'élancèrent dans la même direction, chacun cherchant à passer le premier pour sortir du danger. Je vis les chevaliers tenter de les calmer pour les empêcher de rentrer en collision. Regardant vers les arbres, je les vis, les Pictes. Comme moi lors de la dernière bataille, ils étaient montés en haut des arbres, tirant de là leur flèches meurtrières. L'un d'eux tomba et là encore, Tristan visait déjà quelqu'un d'autre tout en essayant de contrôler sa monture.

Je crois bien que mon cheval traversa en premier l'orée de la forêt, à mes côtés courrait celui de Galahad, et il me semblais avoir vu un peu en arrière Arthur et Lancelot. Moi qui pensais que plus rien ne pourrait arriver je fus bientôt traversé par une horrible douleur qui me fis échapper un hurlement strident. Et la seule chose dont je pus me souvenir c'est moi chutant de mon cheval... et les bras de Galahad me rattraper avant que je ne tombe au sol.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils nous étaient tombés comme la pluie le fait par beau temps, personne ne s'y attendait. Nous savions tous que les Pictes nous surveillaient, mais à aucun moment ils ne nous avaient attaqué. Pourtant, ils le firent alors que nous étions sur le point de sortir de la forêt. Judy était devant moi, concentrée sur son cheval. Derrière nous se trouvaient Lancelot et Arthur. Si les autres n'étaient pas dans mon champ de vision c'est qu'ils étaient surement occupés à renvoyer leurs flèches aux Pictes. Certaines arrivaient quand même à nous atteindre. Si ça continuait, nous allions tous être blessés.

Tout à coup la voix de Judy résonna. Je tournais immédiatement la tête vers elle et je compris pourquoi elle avait crié. Une flèche s'était plantée dans son l'abdomen et l'avait presque traversé. Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé, elle se serait écrasée sur le sol...

« Judy ! » M'écriais-je en la soulevant sur mon cheval.

Elle ne répondit pas. De plus près, sa blessure m'apparut à son vrai jour et était véritablement mortelle. Si elle n'avait pas touché son cœur, ce n'était due qu'à un miracle. Elle ne bougeais plus et je crus un instant qu'elle était morte, mais un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, faible certe, mais il prouvait qu'elle était encore vivante.

Une fois sûr d'être hors de porté des Pictes, je stoppais mon cheval et mis pied à terre, la jeune femme toujours dans mes bras. Je m'empressais de l'étendre au sol pour la mettre dans une meilleur position, mais elle ne parvenait pas à respirer normalement et son rythme cardiaque était complètement saccadé. Je sentis mes yeux devenir humides en la voyant ainsi, je savais que quoique l'on fasse, sa vie était comptée. Dagonnet arriva et sauta pratiquement au sol pour venir vers nous. Je lui lançais un regard littéralement abattu et il se pencha sur Judy pour observer les dégâts. Mais même si il était le meilleur guérisseur parmi nous, ses capacités ne lui permettraient pas de la sauver et la façon dont il me regarda me le confirma.

« Je suis désolé Galahad, il n'y a plus rien à faire... » Murmura t-il en se relevant.

Des larmes glissèrent de mes yeux. Une main douce saisissant ma main me fis relever la tête, Judy avait ouvert les yeux.

« Hé... ça va ? Lui fis-je en serrant sa main.

-Pas tellement non... Dit-elle dans un ultime effort, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne se force pas à trop parler... mais je ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Je crois bien que c'est moi qui partirais en premier » Reprit-elle avant de tousser.

Je ne pus répondre car ce qu'elle disait n'était que la strict vérité. Je crois bien que derrière moi ce trouvaient les autres, silencieux, surement moins touché que moi je ne l'étais.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda t-elle finalement. Je comprend, moi aussi je n'aimerais pas annoncer à une personne que j'aime qu'elle va mourir. Je voudrais avant de ne plus pouvoir parler que tu me re-confirme la promesse que l'ont c'est faite hier.

-Elle ne tient plus car toi même tu ne pourras pas la tenir. Répliquais-je entre deux sanglots.

-S'il te plais, ne me laisse pas partir ainsi, tu me l'avais promis. Je veux que tu continu de vivre pendant les cinq années qu'il te reste et qu'une fois terminé, tu fasses ta vie comme tu l'entends. Promet le moi Galahad. Dit-elle presque suppliante, je ne pus refuser...

-Je te le re-promet Judy...

-Bien... J'aurais vraiment aimé que cela ce passe différemment. Quand je pense que mon propre peuple vient de me tuer. Bah, je vais pas m'en plaindre, je vais bientôt retrouver mon père...Fit-elle avant de fermer les yeux, reprenant son souffle, puis elle repris sur un ton qui me sembla très lointain. Galahad, j'ai vraiment été heureuse de te rencontrer, je crois bien que c'est l'une des meilleurs chose qui me soit arriv... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, son cœur venait de lâcher et avec lui venait de s'éteindre la jeune femme, dans mes bras elle venait de mourir. Mes larmes se tarirent peu de temps après, juste avant que Arthur ne vienne vers moi, murmurant des mots d'excuse. Pourquoi s'excusait-il, il n'était pas responsable de sa mort.

« Arthur, je voudrais que l'on enterre Judy dans le cimetière de la forteresse. » Fis-je en me tournant vers notre commandant qui acquiesça.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que les cinq années qui suivirent, la promesse que j'avais fait à Judy ne me quitta à aucun instant, ni même le souvenir de la jeune femme. J'avais l'étrange impression que celle ci était toujours à mes côtés, veillant gracieusement sur moi, s'assurant que à aucun moment je ne trahisse ma parole. Et lorsque le jour de notre libération arriva et qu'Arthur nous annonça qu'il nous restait une mission suicide à exécuter, je ne pus contrôler mes mots.

« Je veux vivre, hurlais-je contre Arthur, complètement hors de moi. Des projets m'attendent ! »

A ce moment, rien ne résonnait dans mon esprit mis à part ma promesse. Si j'ai survécu jusqu'à la fin de cette mission, je ne peux que m'en remettre à Judy qui veillait sur moi avec ces paroles qu'elle m'avait dit il y a maintenant longtemps. Et si un jour je dois mourir, j'espère que j'aurais au moins réussi à accomplir la vie dont je rêvais.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Alors, vous ne vous attendiez surement pas à ce genre de fin, surtout pour Judy. Je me demande combien la voyait finir en couple avec Galahad ? Aucun je l'espère ^^. Enfin voilà, rien de plus à dire juste que je vous remerci encore d'avoir été présent et que avec un peu de chance (et surtout sans la flemme) je reviendrais avec une autre fic (avec Gal' bien entendu ^^").<br>Bref, c'est donc la fin de freedom.  
>Bye bye et à ma prochaine fic (espérons...). <strong>

**Panteraa**


End file.
